Alas de metal
by howl2me
Summary: Situada en la época de los Merodeadores, esta es mi teoría de por qué uno de mis personajes favoritos teme tanto las relaciones. Ida de olla monumental. Oda a Remus John Lupin.
1. Prefacio

[Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y objetos reconocibles son propiedad de J. K. Rowling]

* * *

**Alas de Metal**

**Prefacio**

Había gaviotas sobrevolando el pueblo. El cielo asomaba entre las nubes encarnadas y yo llevaba a mis espaldas, además de la gran mochila de viaje muggle, el peso de la más grande historia de mi primer amor.

El ruido del agua del río al chocar contra las rocas envolvía la tarde, como un arrullo. Dirigí mi vista hacia el camino recorrido, que se estremecía entre los casetos de piedra como una serpiente. La explanada donde la mayoría de la gente que vivía allí tenía sus ovejas estaba circundada por una cadena de montañas, que hacían de aquel lugar algo extraño, como una olla con pequeños habitantes alejados del mundo y sus quehaceres.

Seguí el camino que me había indicado un hombre de avanzada edad con el que me había encontrado al llegar al pueblo. Pareció extrañarse de que un extranjero preguntase por el cementerio y precisamente por esa tumba. Pero en sus ojos pude ver un rastro de melancolía y cariño al recordar a la persona que yacía en ella. Eso enturbió por unos segundos mi mente, pero me deshice aquellos pensamientos.

La verja que daba paso al camposanto estaba abierta. Atravesé todas las tumbas que se interpusieron en mi camino hacia la pequeña colina, mi meta.

Me quedé sin aliento en un último suspiro antes de empezar a pisar sobre aquella protuberancia de la tierra. A cada paso notaba que una mano invisible, tal vez la suya, oprimía con más fuerza mi corazón y me arrastraba a la vez hacia la cúspide, dejándome sin fuerzas y obligándome a dejar mi mochila en el suelo. Ella pudo conmigo, haciéndome caer de rodillas; frente a ella, frente a una tumba sin lápida, sólo hierro deformado esbozando el esqueleto de dos alas de metal.

La brisa que me atravesó el alma fue tan fría como el acero que marcaba la tumba sin nombre. Era un sentimiento tan glacial, tan diferente a los sentimientos que yo guardaba…

Intenté reponerme, aunque creo que no lo haré nunca, y busqué en mi bolsillo mi mayor tesoro hasta entonces. Un collar, sin colgante, sólo cuero desgastado y sin color. Hice un pequeño hoyo en la tierra fresca y después de besar mi amuleto lo posé con sumo cuidado en su tumba y lo tapé. Al hacer esto sentí un alivio tan grande dentro de mí, que por un momento llegué a pensar que así la olvidaría para siempre… imposible. No lo haré nunca. Tengo sus últimas palabras dentro de mi cabeza y a ella dentro de mí, para siempre y desde siempre.

Miré al horizonte y entreví el mar por el resquicio de dos montañas. El alivio que sentí se convirtió poco a poco en perdón. Su perdón. Lo necesitaba, era lo que había venido a buscar.

Unas pisadas en la hierba me hicieron torcer la cabeza para encontrarme con un fantasma. Una pequeña niña, de pelo corto y tirando a rubio, pero unos ojos tan intensos y castaños que su imagen se difuminó con otra chica.

-Hola, ¿qué haces? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Visitar a una buena amiga -respondí yo.

-¿Entonces conociste a mi mami? –la chica habló con una voz aguda al pronunciar la última palabra que me heló la sangre. Ahora había acabado de sorprenderme. La gente no suele hablar con extraños con una pinta como la mía. Pero ahora esa pequeña humana se arrodillaba a mi lado y me miraba con esos ojos… ¡tan puñeteramente castaños!

-¿Es… era tu madre? –pregunté yo como pude.

-Sí… murió cuando yo nací, ¿sabes? Ahora mi papá y yo vivimos solos. Pero le quiero mucho, ¿eh? –aclaró las cosas por si a caso- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ángela.

-Yo me llamo Remus… -respondí.

Así que había tenido una hija. Lo que hubiese dado yo por que fuese mía. Y por tenerla ahora a mi lado. No. Lo habría dado antes. Antes de su perdón. Ahora estaba todo bien.

-¿La echas de menos? –no pude contenerme, a veces soy bocazas.

-No, porque ella siempre está conmigo, ¿sabes? Sí –movió la cabeza afirmativamente, como para convencerse más a ella misma que a mí- Además, ¡ahora ella es un ángel! Aunque ahora dicen que no pueda ayudar a los que lo necesitan, pero puede descansar… Mi papá siempre me dice que era muy guapa. –volvió a mirarme, pidiendo que se lo confirmase. No parecía tener más de siete años.

-Sí, sí que lo era… y se parecía mucho a ti, además.

Una voz sonó en una casa del pueblo y la chica con ojos castaños se levantó.

-Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós! –despidiéndose con la mano se fue colina abajo. No he vuelto a verla jamás.

Antes de irme del cementerio admiré una vez más la extraña figura que formaban los amasijos de hierro. Grabándolo en mi mente. A mí no se me habría ocurrido nada que la simbolizara mejor.

Un anciano que parecía manejar el cotarro en el pueblucho me dijo también antes de abandonar el lugar y dirigirme a Londres que aquella mujer lo había sido todo para ellos desde que llegó. Apareció como un fantasma entre los árboles del bosque y la acogieron. No se acordaba de nada. Absolutamente de nada. Así que tuvieron que enseñarle a hablar y ponerle un nombre, o sea, bautizarla. Gabrielle, la llamó. Descubrieron que tenía la extraña habilidad de debilitar las dolencias de muchas ancianas y personas dadas al trabajo. Además, con sus ideas, pudieron hacer muchos progresos en el campo y en las herramientas… Yo me imagino que la utilizaron como una especie de genio de lámpara. Aunque seguro que había sido feliz. Ella siempre había querido ayudar a la gente. Al menos en una segunda vida lo había conseguido.

Finalmente se casó y tuvo a su única hija. Murió durante el parto dejando solo a su marido y a una pequeña con sus mismos ojos. Su vida relatada en menos de cinco minutos. Eso me apenó un poco, pero sabía que esa minucia la había hecho cien mil veces más feliz de lo que fue antes de perder sus recuerdos. Porque esos recuerdos los tenía yo, y yo no podía ni quería olvidarlos.

Imaginando lo que nunca pensé que le pudiera suceder a una persona como ella y aliviado de mi tremenda carga que llevaba pendiente desde hacía años, dejé ese pueblucho y al amor de mi vida para empezar de nuevo.


	2. Algo nuevo

**Alas de Metal**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Algo nuevo.**

¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde…! Pensaba Abygael mientras corría, desesperada, por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor. Cogió aire y entró. Todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Según parecía había interrumpido al director en uno de sus discursos… ¡Genial!

— Señorita Saphrax, ¿puedo preguntar el porqué de su tardanza?

— Yo… lo, lo siento profesor, es que me encontré con Peeves y…

— Oh, entiendo, no se preocupe. Tome asiento, por favor.

— S-sí profesor.

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no pueden parar de mirarme? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo que sudar tanto?... Qué calor hace aquí…

— Bien, como iba diciendo —continuó Dumbledore— este año el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene el honor de contar con dos alumnas nuevas, procedentes de Durmstrang, que seguirán sus estudios en el 6º curso —En ese momento la profesora McGonagall salía de la habitación que hay detrás de la mesa de los profesores junto con dos chicas de unos dieciséis años. Una de mediana estatura con el pelo por debajo de los hombros, rubio y muy ondulado, de piel blanca y bastante flaca. La otra chica era bastante más alta y también delgada, tenía un aspecto casi desgarbado, rubia aunque con el pelo algo más oscuro que la primera y escalado por encima de los hombros. La primera estaba sonriendo, la segunda parecía estar muriéndose de vergüenza.

— Eleonor Janey y Danielle Rhea —Dumbledore habló de nuevo—. Espero que hagáis que me sienta orgulloso de ser vuestro director y que las tratéis como si estuvieran en su casa. Previamente han sido sometidas a una ceremonia de selección, así que Eleonor Janey pertenecerá a Gryffindor —una oleada de vítores y aplausos por parte de la mesa donde se encontraba Abygael hizo que Janey se sonrojara y acentuara su sonrisa. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de una chica pelirroja. Cuando el estruendo acabó, Dumbledore continuó— y Danielle Rhea queda en Ravenclaw —ahora otra oleada de aplausos de la mesa de las águilas mientras la chica se sentaba—. Puesto que se incorporan a mitad del curso, cuento con sus compañeros de casa para que las ayuden a ponerse al día. Estoy seguro de que aprenderán tanto ellas de vosotros como vosotros de ellas. Bien, dicho ya todo, puede empezar la cena. ¡A comer!

Y la magnífica comida apareció en los platos y bandejas de las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Las conversaciones de los alumnos se mezclaban en el aire creando un murmullo incesante. A veces destacaba alguna que otra risotada de algún alumno.

Abygael miraba de reojo a "la nueva de Ravenclaw" que estaba hablando, o mejor dicho, escuchando a tres chicas que no paraban de hablarle insistentemente y reían como locas. Después su mirada se desvió a "la nueva de Gryffindor", Eleonor no sé qué… que nombre más raro… ¿Cómo sería Durmstrang?

Eleonor estaba hablando muy animada con la chica pelirroja de su lado, Lily Evans, la prefecta. Una estudiante perfecta que hacía cumplir a raja tabla las normas y llevaba de cabeza a James Potter: alto, pelo negro azabache que se desordenaba continuamente, ojos marrones almendrados cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas. Capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que, en esos momentos, miraba embobado con una sonrisa de enamorado a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Al lado de Potter, Sirius Black: más alto que el anterior, pelo negro que le caía elegantemente por los hombros y le tapaba los ojos azules. Golpeador del equipo de quidditch y el mujeriego oficial de la escuela entera que, a juzgar por cómo miraba a Eleonor, ya tenía a su próxima adquisición. En frente de esos dos, Petter Pettigrew, de mirada castaña y pelo rubio sucio, algo regordete, devoraba alitas de pollo como si la vida le fuera en ello; también era amigo de Black y Potter, bueno, más bien los utilizaba de escudo contra los matones del colegio. A su lado, Remus Lupin. Cuando los ojos de Abygael dieron con él, algo se removió en su estómago, una sacudida. Él era el otro prefecto de Gryffindor: pel liso castaño claro que le cubría parcialmente sus ojos miel, casi amarillos. Brillante en los estudios y chico por el cual todas las chicas de Hogwarts sentían afecto. Gran amigo de Pettigrew, Black y Potter, cosa que no encajaba en absoluto porque esos tres eran el terror de profesores y alumnos. Incluso Peeves, el poltergeist, sentía respeto por ellos. Gastaban bromas pesadas sólo para divertirse y llamar la atención. Se hacían llamar los Merodeadores. Abygael tenía la certeza de que Dumbledore había nombrado prefecto a Lupin para que éste ejerciera algo de control sobre ellos, cosa que no había conseguido.

La cena acabó y los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Abygael llegó a su Sala Común el fuego estaba encendido, pero a pesar de eso, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ya estaban a principios de diciembre y el frío, que perduraba en las frías paredes del castillo, se colaba por debajo de las puertas y por las rendijas de las ventanas, en cuyos cristales golpeaban los copos de nieve como pequeños insectos blancos que se deshacían al contacto con el cristal. Era pronto para irse a dormir, así que se sentó en una butaca al lado del fuego para verlo crepitar y consumirse lentamente.

—¡JAJAJAJA! James, ¡nunca aprenderás!

—¡Cállate, Sirius! No la entiendo, no la entiendo en absoluto… ¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?!

—James, hombre, es que… mira que decírselo así… yo también te habría pegado una bofetada…

—¿Cómo que así, Remus? ¡Pero si cualquier chica se hubiese derretido a mis pies! Además, no ha sido una bofetada… ha sido un puñetazo…

—¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA! ¡NENAZAAAA! ¡JAJAJA!

—¡He dicho que te calles, Sirius! —James Potter estaba a punto de saltar sobre Sirius Black, que se retorcía de la risa en un sofá. Remus Lupin intentaba controlar a Potter. Abygael miraba la escena con curiosidad, ¿qué habría pasado ahora?

Entonces entró en la Sala Común Lily Evans, estaba tan roja como su pelo y tenía una expresión de furia contenida que acobardaría al más valiente, o en este caso, a James Potter.

—¡Lily! Podrías explicarme…

Evans le cortó.

—¡¿Se puede saber quién puñetas te crees que eres para llamarme así, Potter?!

—Tú misma lo has dicho, LILY —recalcó la última palabra—. Soy James Potter, capitán del equipo de quidditch y uno de los chicos más guapos de esta escuela. Y tendrías que sentirte alagada de que te invite a salir conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana.

—Oh, vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que he estado equivocada todos estos años. Y yo que creía que eras un estúpido arrogante… me has dado razones suficientes para… ¡MANDARTE A LA M…!

—¡Lily! Vamos, cálmate… será mejor que subas y descanses.

—¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡PERO REMUS! ¡¿TU HAS OÍDO LO QUE DICE? ¿VISTE LO QUE ME HIZO?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mientras esta discusión se llevaba a cabo y toda la sala común miraba expectante, la chica que había entrado con Evans se acercó a Abygael.

—¿Qué genio eh? ¿Siempre es así?

—¡Oh! Sí… pero te acostumbras… supongo. ¿Tú eres Janis, no? La chica de Durmstrang.

—Sí, bueno, es Janey. Me puedes llamar Eleonor. ¿Tú como te llamas? —se había sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Yo soy Abygael Saphrax. Llámame como quieras.

—Jeje, vale. Encantada de conocerte, Abygael.

Estaba impresionada. ¡Qué chica más extravagante! Pero muy simpática.

—Bueno, creo que ya has conocido a Evans ¿no?

—Jaja. Sí, Lily es muy simpática, qué raro que no tenga muchos amigos. Así que es verdad que ese Potter va detrás de ella…

—Pues sí, eso parece, están así desde tercero. Él no se da por vencido nunca. Y ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea de que todas las noches habrá una escenita como esta…

—… ¡QUÉ GUAY! JAJAJA…

Si tú lo dices…

La discusión ya había pasado a otro nivel. Ahora Black sujetaba a Potter por los brazos, y este miraba a Evans con cara de "te voy a matar" y ella estaba mirándole con cara de "hazlo si te atreves" por encima del hombro del pobre Lupin que estaba delante de ella intentando razonar.

—¡Hala! ¿Eso lo has dibujado tú? —preguntó Eleonor.

—¿Qué? —Abygael miró hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la rubia— ¡ups! —y cerró el bloc de dibujo que tenía en su regazo— Eeee, sí, pero es que me aburro…

—Dibujas muy bien —dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa en los labios— ya me gustaría a mí dibujar así.

—Eee jeje, sí… —no sabía qué decir.

—Eleonor, nos vamos! —Evans se acercó a Eleonor, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó escaleras arriba, pero antes de desaparecer gritó— ¡Remus, que todo el mundo se vaya a dormir! ¡Enseguida!

Qué final tan raro para una discusión… Abygael no tuvo más remedio que subir a su habitación. Con un poco de suerte Lily estaría en el baño y se iría a dormir enseguida. Pero las otras dos chicas que compartían habitación con ellas seguro que se quedarían hablando hasta tarde sobre la discusión… ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca había mantenido una conversación decente con ninguna de sus tres compañeras. Aparte de: _¿has visto mi…?_ o _¿de quién es esto?_ Y cosas por el estilo. Abygael nunca había conseguido congeniar con ninguna. Tampoco le preocupaba, no es que se llevase mal con la gente, al contrario, pero no había conseguido "hacer amigas".

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró a Tassia y Lulla en la cama de la primera. Miraban al centro de la estancia, donde había una Lily Evans histérica dando vueltas como una leona enjaulada.

—¡Le odio, le odio, le odioooooo! —decía tirándose de los pelos mientras Abygael pasaba disimuladamente y cerraba la puerta. Entonces reparó en Eleonor. ¿dormirá aquí?

—A ver, cálmate. Si, según tú, es un engreído, idiota, egocéntrico… y no se qué más, no tienes que prestarle atención, sino pasar de él. Ya se cansará ¿no? ¿Tú qué opinas Aby?

—¿Perdón? —había llegado hasta su cama y estaba preparando todo para cambiarse y ducharse.

—Estás en las nubes ¿eh? ¡Jajajaja! Que tú qué opinas que debería hacer Lily con Potter.

—Pues… no se. Supongo que si te molesta deberías dejar que se harte de pedirte que salgas con él…

—¡¿Y qué te crees que hago?!

—Bueno, yo… sólo…

—¡Pero tío, déjala hablar!... tranquila, cálmate… —dijo Eleonor a Lily.

—Lo, lo siento, pero es que… ¡NO LE AGUANTO! —Lily estaba que echaba chispas.

—No pasa nada. Y si eso de no hacerle caso falla —continuó Abygael—, siempre puedes pasar al ataque…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lily.

—Pues a que… podrías aceptar salir con él.

En menos de un segundo la cara de Lily cambió del color carne pálido al rojo fuego.

—¡Antes de que explotes déjame terminar, por favor! —suplicó Abygael cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Lily asintió imperceptiblemente aún con la cara contorsionada por la furia— puedes contraatacar con las mismas armas. Cuando salgas con él no tienes que ser encantadora ni nada que él espere, sino que tienes que comportarte como… como…

—Una idiota, pija, hipócrita, estúpida y… —dijo de un tirón Lily.

—Eee… sí, más o menos. No es tan mala idea ¿no?

—Genial… —dijo con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos para a continuación vomitar una risa histérica— ¡Seguro que así se olvida de mí y me deja en paz para siempre! ¡Jajaja!

—Se ha vuelto loca… —comentó con un deje de temor en la voz y por lo bajo Eleonor.

—¡Muajajajajajaja! —cada vez su risa era más estridente y más diabólica.

—¡Está poseída…!

—¡Tus días se han acabado, Potter! ¡Juajuajuajua!

En esos momentos Abygael entraba en el baño pensando si realmente había sido una buena idea.


	3. Y un encuentro inesperado (I)

**CAPÍTULO 2: Y un encuentro… inesperado (I)**

~ _Al día siguiente ~_

—¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!

—¡AAAAAHHHH!

—¡Jajajajaja! ¿Te he asustado?

—¡¿Tú qué crees?! —preguntaba Abygael con una mano en el pecho mientras Eleonor se desternillaba de risa en el suelo— Y encima se ríe… ¡¿Crees que es normal despertar a alguien así?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Porque yo no lo veo normal! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

—¡Juajuajuajuajua!

—Si sigue así se ahogará… —Evans salía del baño con una minifalda de pana beige, medias del mismo color y calentadores negros a juego con su jersey. Debajo de los calentadores se veían unos zapatos también negros.

—¡Ua! ¡qué guapa! —Eleonor se había levantado y ahora estaba al lado de Lily, observándola con ojos como platos, pero enseguida cambió su expresión a una de picardía diciendo— Uuuuh… ¿y tan guapa te pones para ver a "Potter"?

—¡No te pases! Que sólo es para que se crea que puede conmigo, jejeje… se va a enterar. Además, ni siquiera me he puesto colonia y no me he arreglado tanto…

—Yaaa… —era evidente que la rubia no se lo tragaba.

Abygael miraba la escena sentada en su cama. Se levantó y se fue al baño. Después de ducharse se miró en el espejo, donde se reflejaba una chica de dieciséis años hace poco cumplidos. El pelo ondulado, que ahora mojado parecía negro en vez de castaño, hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo color. Era bastante alta y los músculos de las piernas fuertes gracias a las numerosas escaleras del castillo.

—Pero qué narizón tengo… —claro que una siempre se encuentra defectos.

Se puso el uniforme y salió.

—¡Bueno! ¡Por fin has salido! Hale, vamos —Eleonor entrecruzó su brazo con el de Abygael arrastrándola a ella y a Lily escaleras abajo, ya que a la pelirroja la llevaba en el otro brazo.

—¡Mmmm! ¡Qué buenas están las tostadas! —dijo Eleonor antes de meterse media en la boca— Fedía muha habre.

—Sí, ya se nota ya… —Lily parecía nerviosa.

—Lillian no has comido nada… ¿te, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Abygael.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien… —no parecía muy convencida de lo que decía.

Después de un desayuno sin contratiempos, Eleonor arrastró a sus dos nuevas amigas a la entrada del castillo, donde se aglomeraban los alumnos que irían a Hogsmeade.

—Bueno, yo vuelvo arriba. ¡Que os lo paséis bien! —Abygael se disponía a volver arriba cuando Eleonor la paró.

—¿Qué dices, Aby? ¿No piensas venir?

—Pues no…

—Pero ¡¿por qué?! —gritó.

—Porque no tengo permiso.

—¿Cómo que permiso…? —inquirió Eleonor.

—Pero si tus padres habrán tenido que firmar uno...

La cara de incomprensión de Janey parecía un mapa.

—Pues que necesito que algún familiar o tutor firme un papel para que conste que me dan permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Y yo no tengo ese papel —explicó Abygael a la rubia.

—Ohh… vaya… lo siento. Qué pena que no puedas venir, ¡te perderás el papelón de Lily! —dijo mientras cogía del hombro a la susodicha, que se ponía verde por momentos.

—¡Vaya! Hola, Evans. Caray… estás preciosa. No lo habrás hecho por mí, ¿verdad? –James Potter se había acercado hasta ellas y miraba a Lily con admiración. Ésta ya no tenía un color verde enfermizo, sino el rojo furia tan característico de ella.

—No te importa, Potter –pero en vez de gritarle y encararse, lo dijo en un tono normal, sin ni siquiera mirarle. Esto provocó una mueca un tanto extraña en el rostro del chico con gafas.

—James, venga tío… tenemos que irnos —Sirius Black tiró del brazo de Potter para llevárselo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Eleonor.

—¿Has visto lo que yo? –preguntó Abygael a Eleonor.

—¿El qué?

—Pues que Black te ha guiñado un ojo… Mira Leo, será mejor que tengas cuidado…

—Bah, no te preocupes. Además, creo que lo has alucinado, ¿por qué me iba a guiñar un ojo ese tío que no conozco de nada?

—¿Porque intenta enrollarse con cada "tía buena" que se le cruza por delante? –explicó Abygael intentando aparentar calma.

—Ay… —se cruzó de brazos molesta, evadiendo el tema— Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de "Leo"?

—Lo mismo que eso de "Aby"… Lily, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Abygael. Lily estaba girada, como buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

—Es que… —se giró de repente algo ruborizada— no veo a Remus por ningún lado.

—Ya… oye, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Potter que al final aceptabas su propuesta de ir con él hoy? –indagó Eleonor.

—¿Qué? Bueno…

—Todos los alumnos que vayan a Hogsmeade: por aquí, por favor –la profesora McGonagall alzó la voz por encima del ruido general, y se dirigió hacia fuera.

—Creo que me voy. ¡Adios! Divertíos –Abygael se fue, dejando a una Eleonor detective investigando y a una Lily evasiva.

¡Qué bien se estaba sin tantos alumnos por los pasillos! Sólo quedaban los de primero y segundo y algún que otro despistado de cursos superiores que no habían ido a la excursión, como Abygael.

Tendría todo el día para ella. Qué extraño, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que conocía a Eleonor y ella ya la consideraba su amiga, y en esas veinticuatro horas escasas se había acercado a Lily Evans la inalcanzable. Y con ambas experimentaba la extraña sensación de conocerlas hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

Decidió ir a dibujar un rato a la sala común. Allí estaría cómoda y calentita.

Cuando entró había cuatro alumnos de primero acabando algún trabajo. El resto de alumnos estaría afuera jugando con la nieve que hacía tres días que no paraba de caer. Se dirigió a las escaleras pero… en una butaca un tanto apartada del fuego había alguien… estaba leyendo… Fue una mirada rápida, así que no vio de quien se trataba.

Bajó enseguida con el bloc de dibujo y un estuche. ¿Dónde podía sentarse? En su sillón favorito al lado de la chimenea. Se estaba tan bien… ¿Qué podía dibujar? Mmm, pues lo que dibujaba siempre: un guerrero de la época medieval. Le encantaban las historias de caballeros que luchaban contra dragones.

A sus oídos llegó el ruido de una página al ser pasada. Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido y… Ahora sí que lo veía. Remus Lupin seguía leyendo el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, igual que hacía un rato cuando Abygael llegó a la Sala Común. ¿Por qué no habría ido a la excursión? Estaba tan concentrado que ella pudo apreciar la pequeña arruga que se le formaba al fruncir el entrecejo…

Se sorprendió a ella misma sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo? Bah, qué disparates…

Miró el papel en blanco que tenía delante y empezó a rasgar la superficie con la mina.

Un gruñido la sacó del trance en el que se sumergía cada vez que dibujaba. Alzó la cabeza. Otro gruñido y el _plas_ de un libro al cerrarse.

Se encogía sobre sí mismo y con la mano izquierda se sujetaba la derecha. La expresión de dolor del rostro hizo que Abygael se levantara y se acercara a Lupin.

Otra oleada de dolor hizo que se echase hacia atrás y gritase. Un sonido tan desgarrador que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica hasta la nuca.

—Lupin… ¿te, te encuentras bien? –era obvio que no, pero no se le ocurría nada inteligente en esos momentos.

—¿Saphrax? –una capa de sudor le cubría la cara y, por extensión, todo el cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Él intentó sonreír; una mueca rara.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella tragó saliva. Tenía pánico… ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Deliraba?

—N-no… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pu-puedo ayudarte?

—Es esta maldita herida… no se ha curado del to… ¡AAAAH! –otro grito impidió que continuase. Se volvió a retorcer de dolor.

—Necesitas ir a la enfermería… —no sabía qué hacer.

—¡No! Se, se me pasará enseguida... —reprimió otro ataque de dolor.

No puedo dejarle así… Miró a su alrededor, ya no había nadie. Los alumnos que no estaban en la excursión estaban jugando afuera. Vale, vamos piensa Abygael… si almenos yo… si sólo es una herida…

—Espera aquí –se fue escaleras arriba todo lo rápido que pudo acompañada por otro alarido del pobre Lupin y volvió a bajar con un extraño maletín verde cacahuete.

—Déjame ver la herida.

—¡NO! –retiró la mano bruscamente.

—¡Estoy intentando ayudarte!... Si lo prefieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería…

—¡Se me pasará! —seguía haciendo muecas de dolor que contradecían sus palabras.

—¡Por Merlín, Lupin! ¡¿Y si no se te pasa?! ¡Déjame ayudarte!... por favor.

Lupin la miró desconfiado y extendió una mano temblorosa y vendada hacia ella.


	4. Y un encuentro inesperado (II)

**Capítulo 3: Y un encuentro… inesperado (II)**

Con extrema precaución, Abygael sujetó la mano del chico procurando que los nervios no se desparramaran por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente empezó a retirar la venda manchada de sangre mientras Lupin hacía aspavientos intentando controlar el dolor que le producía el roce de la tela. Cuando la mano y parte del antebrazo estuvieron al descubierto, Aby pudo apreciar unas extrañas marcas paralelas, tan ensangrentadas que el viscoso fluido escarlata ya corría por la mano de la chica y goteaba en la alfombra produciendo un ruido sordo.

Ya sí que no podía contener sus nervios por más tiempo. Pero aún así intentó mantener la calma. Por más que lo intentase sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquella morbosa visión.

-¿Có-cómo te has hecho esto? –preguntó mirando fijamente la herida.

-Me, me lo hizo un… perro…

-Los perros no hacen estas atrocidades… necesito saber qué criatura te ha… destrozado la mano. ¿Te lo ha visto Madame Pomfrey?

-Sí, ella me lo intentó curar hoy por la mañana. –evadía contestar la otra cuestión.

-¿Y quién te lo ha hecho? Si no me lo dices, no puedo curarte… -por fin había apartado la vista de tan escabrosa escena. Ahora le miraba a los ojos… esos ojos dorados que ahora estaban húmedos y mostraban miedo, dolor y desconfianza.

Él apartó la mirada. Tomó aire y dijo:

-Un lobo…

-¿Has estado en el bosque prohibido? –Aby sólo conocía un sitio donde pudiesen estar esas bestias por los alrededores del castillo, pero ¿cómo le habían atacado?

-No… es que… he estado en casa de mi abuela y… -se mostraba nervioso y reacio al contestar. Siempre miraba hacia la chimenea.

-No importa, da igual. Prefiero no saber cómo te lo hiciste. Pero… ¿estás seguro de que fue un lobo? –ella seguía mirándole.

-Sí, seguro. –dijo cortante.

Con su propia túnica limpió por encima la sangre del suelo, luego se la quitó y se limpió su propia mano. Dejó la pieza de ropa en el suelo, justo debajo de la mano herida de él.

-Mantenla en alto. –dijo mientras la soltaba y sacaba del maletín una compresa con la que limpiaría la mano del herido. Pero antes de hacerlo extrajo un cuenco de madera en el que invocó con la varita agua caliente. Sumergió en el cuenco la compresa, la escurrió y empezó a limpiar con sumo cuidado la herida. Lupin ya había dejado de quejarse.

A continuación, Abygael volvió a meter la mano en el misterioso maletín sacando un tarro transparente que dejaba ver un ungüento de color y textura indeterminado. Cogió un poco y lo extendió por el dorso de la mano y el antebrazo.

-Sssh escuece… qué es?

-Una cosa que te desinfectará y hará que cure más rápido… y si escuece, aguanta.

Volvió a guardar el extraño bote con el ungüento y sacó unas vendas.

-Saphrax –él llamó la atención de Abygael mientras esta envolvía la zona con las telas.

-¿Sí? –ella le miró.

-Muchas gracias por… ayudarme… y perdón por mi comportamiento antes. El dolor me ciega.

-No te preocupes, no es molestia. Seguro que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí. Es decir, por cualquiera que lo hubiese necesitado… bueno, esto ya está. –hizo desaparecer el agua sucia del cuenco, que volvió a guardar en el maletín verde, y la sangre seca del suelo con la varita, recogió su túnica y se dirigió a las escaleras con el maletín en una mano.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó Lupin señalando su pequeño equipaje verde cacahuete de donde la chica había sacado los materiales para sanar su herida.

Ella se detuvo, miró el maletín, le miró a él y dijo- Es que mi padre estudió para ser sanador. –y subió las escaleras.

Cuando Abygael bajó, vio que Lupin estaba todavía en el sillón pero tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda y las manos en su regazo, una sobre la otra, encima del libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba dormido.

Volvió a subir y trajo con ella una manta. Como estaba apartado del fuego, seguro que tendría frío. Le quitó el libro y le tapó con la manta hasta los codos. Así, dormido, no parecía que justo unos momentos antes hubiera gritado de dolor. Notó cómo una oleada de calor le subía por la espalda hasta las mejillas. Optó por sentarse en un sofá que había al lado de la butaca con orejas donde descansaba Remus.

Veinte minutos después de que Lupin cayese rendido, Abygael miró el bloc de dibujo para contemplar su obra.

La nieve parecía que caía con más fuerza, porque si uno miraba por la ventana, no distinguía absolutamente nada que no fuese su reflejo en el cristal.

Abygael se despertó de un sobresalto. Un sueño extraño, ya no se acordaba. ¿Qué hora sería? Se incorporó. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la Sala Común. Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba siempre. Las ocho y media. Seguro que los de la excursión estarían por llegar y la cena empezaría dentro de poco. Cerró el bloc de dibujo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Seguro que se le había caído al dormirse. La sala estaba desierta a excepción de Remus Lupin, que seguía dormido en la misma butaca, ahora estaba girado hacia la derecha, acurrucado, y se había tapado hasta los hombros. Había que despertarle. Seguro que tenía hambre, además la gente preguntaría por el prefecto de Gryffindor. Sobre todo sus amigos al volver de Hogsmeade.

-Lupin. ¡Lupin! –llamó Abygael desde su sofá –despierta, ¡vamos!

El chico siguió en su profundo sueño, impertérrito a la llamada de ella. Entonces Aby se acercó a él y le susurró al oído: -Remus…

Lupin abrió los ojos lentamente, como en un sueño, seguramente buscando aquello que había perturbado su descanso. Ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda y se encontró con la semisonrisa de Abygael.

-Despierta bello durmiente. Te has quedado bien dormido, ¿eh? Pronto llegarán los alumnos que han ido a Hogsmeade y servirán la cena. Pensé que te vendría bien comer algo. –decía esto mientras metía el bloc y el estuche en su mochila.

-Oh… sí, la verdad es que tengo hambre. Llevaba dos días sin dormir, lo siento.- se disculpó mientras se ponía en pie y sostenía la manta de cuadros escoceses -¿cómo ha venido a parar esto aquí?

-Te, te la puse yo… pensé que quizá cogerías frío –explicó cortada y quitándole de las manos la manta –ya me ocupo yo, tú vete abajo.

-Te espero aquí. –dijo un Lupin divertido mientras Abygael subía las escaleras con la mochila y la manta.

Al bajar las escaleras que llevaban hasta la entrada del castillo pudieron comprobar que los alumnos ya habían vuelto de Hogsmeade y estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor protestando por el frío.

-¡Abyyyyyy! ¡Hey! –Eleonor la llamaba cerca de las puertas del Comedor.

-Creo que te reclaman por allí. –advirtió Lupin –Oh, vaya. Seguro que han vuelto a hacer de las suyas… Tengo que irme. Muchas gracias de nuevo por ayudarme. ¡Nos vemos! –se despidió mientras se dirigía a las puertas abiertas de la entrada donde estaban James Potter y Sirius Black sujetos de una oreja cada uno por la profesora McGonagall.

Abygael se dirigió hacia Lily y Eleonor, que la estaban esperando.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ha ido la excursión?

-Pues muy bien. El pueblo es precioso ¡y las tiendas son una pasada! –explicaba la rubia muy emocionada mientras sus ojos verdes miraban al infinito muy abiertos y llenos de emoción.

-¿Y qué le pasa a Lily? –preguntó Abygael al ver a la chica algo alicaída. Ya estaban sentadas en su mesa del comedor junto con sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-¡N-nada! ¿Por qué lo dices? –se mostraba algo sorprendida.

-Vamos, no te hagas la inocente… -Eleonor la miraba con los ojos achinados y le daba golpecitos con el codo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Abygael cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Bueno, pues en realidad no mucho. La verdad, no te has perdido nada del otro mundo… cuando estábamos en Las Tres Escobas tomando algo para calentarnos —por cierto, es un bar muy acogedor—, Potter se le acercó y le dijo que si quería que le enseñase algo que no se aprende en la escuela. Entonces ella…

-Entonces yo perdí los estribos y le di un puñetazo en la cara… - Lily terminó la frase por Eleonor muy avergonzada mirando al suelo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ni siquiera utilizó la varita! Fue memorable. ¡Hasta le rompió las gafas! Jamás había visto a nadie golpear así. Y menos a una chica… pero eso no fue todo. ¡Qué va! La echaron del local por montar en cólera e ir detrás del pobre Potter con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano despotricando contra él a voz en grito. El plan se fue a pique, pero Potter se llevó un buen susto… ¡jajajaja! Tronchante… -dijo con añoranza. Esto hizo que Lily se encogiera todavía más.

Abygael miró a Potter, que acababa de llegar junto con Black y Lupin, seguramente del despacho del director. Efectivamente tenía un buen cardenal en el ojo derecho y parte de la mejilla.

-¿Y por qué no te han echado la bronca ni te han castigado?

-Por que se lo expliqué todo a la profesora McGonagall… menos mal que al final no pasó nada… me muero si me castigan. No es la primera vez que por poco se mancha mi expediente por culpa de ese troll… -dijo Lily mirando con rabia contenida al chico con gafas.

Abygael volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Potter y vio a Lupin. Algo se movió en su estómago recordando lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Miró su comida. Ya no tenía hambre.

Esa noche, antes de acostarse, preparó la mochila para el día siguiente. Quería ir a la biblioteca para acabar los deberes. Cogió el bloc que estaba dentro y lo abrió. Entonces volvió a deleitarse con el dibujo que había hecho antes de dormirse en el sofá de la Sala Común. No era otro caballero del medioevo que tanto le gustaban. Era un retrato, un retrato de la persona que cambiaría su vida, hasta el día de su muerte.


	5. La normalidad

**Capítulo 4: La normalidad**

La reina de la noche, blanca como los espectros que bailan la macabra danza de la muerte, brillaba como nunca había visto. Iluminaba todo el valle, al borde de un risco que se precipitaba a un extenso bosque que, bañado en la luz de la luna llena, parecía un mar inexpugnable. Y aquella bestia de ojos amarillentos y colmillos tan afilados como dagas se irguió en mitad de la quietud que precede a la inevitable muerte…

Abygael se incorporó de la cama sin aliento y empapada en sudor frío. 

* * *

La Navidad estaba cerca, y en todo el castillo podía sentirse esa sensación festiva. Los decorados, la nieve, el frío, la felicidad vibrante en los alumnos y en los fantasmas. Eran días felices que los profesores no desaprovechaban para mandar trabajo.

-¡Ya tengo vuestro regalooooo! –Eleonor daba saltitos de alegría frente a Lily y Abygael, que estaban sentadas en la biblioteca enfrascadas en una redacción de dos metros que el profesor de encantamientos les había mandado.

-Señorita Janey, baje la voz o me veré obligada a echarlas otra vez de la biblioteca –susurró duramente la señora Pince.

-¿En serio? Vaya, muchas gracias Leo, no hacía falta, de verdad… -siseaba Abygael, toda sonrojada.

-Sí, ¡muchas gracias! La verdad es que yo también tengo el vuestro –informó Lily.

-¡Ssssh! ¡Señoritas, por favor!

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya terminaremos en la Sala Común. –Lily ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

En la Sala Común los mayores peleaban con plumas y papel para terminar sus tareas antes del 25 de diciembre, y los pequeños jugaban al ajedrez mágico o a naipes explosivos. Había alumnos que incluso se divertían cantando villancicos cambiándoles la letra o haciendo caricaturas a todo color de profesores para después hacer puntería con las plumas bien afiladas.

Allí las tres chicas apenas tuvieron tiempo para concentrarse, había tal escándalo que no tardaron en pasar de los deberes y divertirse jugando al ajedrez mágico, en el caso de Lily; o machacando a los "enanos" a los dardos-pluma haciendo puntería en la cabeza deforme del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Abygael estaba frente a una hoja en blanco de su bloc de dibujo pensando en los regalos de Navidad. No quería ilusionarse, pero la idea de tener regalos la mañana de Navidad… era todo un sueño. Y ¿cómo se lo compensaría a sus dos amigas? Regalándoles nada. Sí, eso mismo, nada. ¡No tenía absolutamente nada! Qué tremendo error. Pero es que ¡ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en qué les iba a regalar! Ni tiempo ni oportunidades, porque no había salido del castillo. Entonces tendría que apañarse como pudiese, no podía presentarse con las manos vacías.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Cavernícola! ¡Sinvergüenza! –Lily gritaba como una descosida persiguiendo a James Potter por la Sala Común. Potter acababa de llegar del entrenamiento de quidditch junto con sus amigotes, y había abordado a Lily por la retaguardia, seguramente diciendo obscenidades al oído. La mayoría (por no decir todos) los alumnos de la casa estaban contemplando el panorama, algo muy usual, y algunas chicas estaban animando a Potter mientras se les caía la baba, ya que el chico de gafas estaba recién duchado y con el pelo mojado haciendo alarde de sus reflejos, esquivando objetos que la pelirroja le lanzaba a la cabeza.

- ¿Piensas dibujar algo?

Abygael apartó la vista del campo de batalla y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con…

- ¡Lupin! –la chica puso los ojos como platos al darse de bruces con los dorados que miraban a sus pupilas.

- No sabía que dibujabas.

_Yo tampoco._ Un pensamiento reflejo.

- Pues sí. Bueno, al menos lo intento –cerró como un rayo el bloc temiendo que él viese a través de la hoja en blanco por donde lo tenía abierto.

- Por lo que veo no me dejarías ver tus dibujos –dijo Lupin con una suave sonrisa sentándose al lado de Abygael.

- No, bueno, es que son malísimos –ella estrechaba el bloc contra su pecho, protegiéndolo como si él fuese a robárselo.

- Bueno, como quieras. Es que con los cafres que tengo por amigos nunca puedo deleitarme con estas cosas. Si ahora no te apetece enseñármelos, me parece bien, pero algún día, si quieres, me gustaría verlos. Casi siempre te he visto con tu cuaderno abierto y enfrascada en algún proyecto. ¡Ah! Y de paso me dirás por qué no quieres que vea tus obras, yo no soy crítico de arte, ni mucho menos.

_Si las vieras te reirías de mí. O peor, sabrías lo que pienso. Siempre tengo la sensación de que con sólo mirarme sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza, y se me queda la mente en blanco._

- Estoy segura de que en un futuro no querrás saber nada de mí ni de mis dibujos u "obras", como las llamas tú –decía Abygael con la cabeza gacha, la mirada fija en su regazo. Así parecía que hablaba sola y él no se enteraba de nada, pero tenía que enterarse, ¿a qué vendría él a acercarse a alguien como ella? Este año era de locos, primero Eleonor y Lily se hacían sus amigas (¿son realmente sus amigas?) y ahora éste, que se pensaba que por ir con los dos tíos por los que babeaba más la plebe, ella iba a querer saber algo de él. ¿Qué había pasado en el mundo?

- Pues yo estoy seguro de que sí me interesarán –Lupin había hablado en un tono gélido. Se levantó y puso rumbo a su habitación, llevándose con él a Pettigrew.

Poco después Lily se fue a dormir con lágrimas casi imperceptibles. Según ella un día la meterían en Azkaban por asesinato. Al día siguiente los alumnos que se iban a casa partían.

* * *

La Navidad pasó rauda y veloz. Ya estaban en Enero y Abygael admiraba al lado de la ventana uno de sus regalos de Navidad: un punto de libro con dibujos algo abstractos que iban cambiando de forma y color, pasando de ser unos peces que nadaban hacia la esquina inferior izquierda, hasta una cara sonriente algo familiar que guiñaba el ojo derecho. El regalo de Leo lo tenía en su cuarto, debajo de su cama: un estuche de dibujo.

-¡Vamos Aby, que ahora tenemos Runas!-Lily la cogió del brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos hasta la clase- Eleonor me ha dicho que después no la esperemos para comer porque tiene examen de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y que no le conviene tener nada comestible en el estómago. Que después come con "Sirius"… yo no sé donde debe tener lo que le hemos enseñado- negaba con la cabeza mientras sacaba los libros.

-Tan malo no debe ser para que esté tan enamorada…- decía Abygael, aunque a ella también le costaba creer que estuviesen juntos.

La profesora de Runas Antiguas hizo callar a la clase y de la primera fila una chica salió y se puso a su lado. De talla media, más bien fina, pelo largo, liso y oscuro, ojos rasgados y verdes, labios rosados, piel blanca y con el símbolo de Slytherin en su túnica. No se podía decir que lo que tenía en su cara fuese una sonrisa. Mejor una especie de mueca burlona. Miraba a una clase atónita con superioridad.

-Ésta es Maia Julie Zenith, será una nueva compañera ya que se ha cambiado de optativa, espero que sea bien recibida y se le ayude en todo lo que necesite. Y por su parte -se dirigió a la chica–, espero que se esfuerce al máximo y que obtenga algún provecho de la asignatura. Ya puede sentarse –antes de hacerlo posó sus fríos ojos sobre una inusualmente sobrecogida Lily Evans.


	6. Una tarde en el lago

**Capítulo 5: Una tarde en el lago**

Aunque solo la veía cuatro horas a la semana, no cabía duda de que esa chica turbaba a Lily. Se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal y debido a ello fallaba muchas de las preguntas de la profesora de Runas, cosa que compensaba con unos trabajos excelentes. Y es que, además de su extraordinaria belleza, Maia Julie también poseía una gran mente. No había ni una respuesta errónea en esos labios que seguro a muchos chicos les gustaría probar. Todo ello hacía que Lily no la soportase, pero, ¿porqué le daba tan malas vibraciones?

Abygael notaba cómo se le erizaba el vello al pasar a su lado, pero no sentía nada más, solo algo de envidia por sus excelentes notas.

El tiempo seguía su curso y febrero llegó más frío que otros años. Después de las navidades y las vacaciones de verano, este mes era el favorito de la mayoría. Era doce de febrero y todas las chicas buscaban pareja desesperadas por pasar San Valentín con alguien.

-¡Déjame en paz, pesado! ¿Por qué no te entrará de una vez en esa bludger que tienes por cabeza? ¡Olvídame! –Lily caminaba histérica hacia Pociones con Potter pegado como una garrapata.

-Vamos, Lily, ¡si nos lo pasaremos genial en la excursión! Verás como no te arrepientes… -abrazó a Lily por detrás y esta paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y…

¡PLAS!

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME OLVÍDES!

La nieve todavía caía día sí, día no. No había tanta como en diciembre, pero aquella semana el frío parecía haberse tomado un descanso, de modo que los alumnos salían más a menudo a disfrutar de ella. Lily últimamente se pasaba las tardes encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando y Leo… bueno, digamos que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasar frío.

Abygael caminaba sola y despacio por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la Sala Común de su casa. Pensaba en Remus Lupin. Habían hablado muchas veces y había descubierto en él a un amigo inesperado. Era muy agradable y no estaba preocupado por cosas tan superficiales como la ropa, el pelo, o a qué se dedicaban los demás. Hablaban sobre las clases, el tiempo… vale, cosas banales, pero a ella le llenaban tanto esas "cosas"… Siempre pedía su punto de vista sobre cómo hacer esto o lo otro y le contaba anécdotas de sus amigos. Sin saber cómo, había surgido aquella extraña amistad.

Llegó a la Sala Común donde estaban Ya Ling y Campetia hablando sobre una fiesta. Aby pasó a su lado sin saludar dirigiéndose a las habitaciones. La pareja ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Se acordó de sus amigas… "amigas" que extraña palabra. ¿Cómo saber qué eran? Nunca había tenido, y si Lily y Eleonor lo eran… ¿cómo saberlo realmente? ¿Y Remus? Tantas preguntas nublaron su mente, y a ella vinieron tantos recuerdos furtivos…

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts Aby siempre había intentado pasar desapercibida. Su padre era muggle, murió misteriosamente cuando ella tenía tres años, apenas recordaba algo de él; una foto en sepia de cuando tenía dieciocho. Su madre era bruja, nunca habló con su hija de su padre, no se presentó el día del funeral, a cargo de los abuelos muggles de Abygael; y odiaba profundamente al engendro de una noche de locura.

Saphrax desterró esos pensamientos de su mente y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los blancos jardines. Eran las seis menos veinte y más tarde los demás alumnos irían a cenar. Ella no iría, no tenía hambre.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común y salió en dirección a la entrada del castillo. En la tercera planta se paró en una esquina al ver a lo lejos a madame Pomfrey con Lupin apoyado en ella y muy blanco. La idea de acercarse y preguntarle por su estado se le fue de la mente en un segundo; eran amigos, pero jamás hablarían de asuntos personales. Se dirigían a la enfermería; después de que entrasen Aby siguió caminando pensando dónde podría ponerse para no mojarse con la nieve.

Había una agradable brisa y el sol teñía de rojo el cielo con sus buenas noches. No había mucha gente fuera pero aún así decidió ir a un sitio algo alejado, a orillas del lago, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Siempre le había llamado la atención ese bosque, seguro que tenía mil y una cosas increíbles y fantásticas por descubrir. A menudo había pasado noches enteras fantaseando acerca de sus secretos; ese fascinante lugar al que algún día esperaba entrar para descubrir misteriosos seres y lugares escondidos. Se recostó en la hierba que el sol había dejado al descubierto. Miró a la inmensidad del cielo con unas cuantas nubes juguetonas que se movían y deformaban por el leve viento…

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo despertó a Abygael de su profundo sueño. Se incorporó en una milésima de segundo y al instante se sintió mareada. Miró el reloj de pulsera: las nueve y treinta y seis. ¡Vaya, sí que había dormido! De pronto, un gran y desgarrador aullido hizo que a la chica se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Provenía del bosque. No estaba muy lejos. Ladridos histéricos de un perro. Más aullidos y gruñidos. Ruido de zarzas. Ramas partidas… Parecía una pelea de bestias.

Únicamente la separaban del límite del bosque tres escasos metros. La luz de la luna llena le permitió ver una sombra entre los frondosos árboles que se agitaban furiosamente. Los numerosos ruidos seguían y ya no había solo una sombra, ¡sino tres! Todas enormes y difuminadas entre los troncos. Entonces silencio… Aby se había quedado petrificada, como clavada en el suelo, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando; un sudor frío, como si hubiese estado corriendo. Quería escapar, huir a la seguridad del castillo, pero los músculos no le respondían. ¿Quién la mandaría a ella irse tan lejos y quedarse dormida? Tal vez Lily y Eleonor -y en el fondo de su ser esperaba que también Remus- se habían percatado de su ausencia y la estaban buscando… o tal vez no.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada más. De entre la espesura, como una visión, apareció una enorme bestia; erguida sobre las dos patas traseras, mostrando los dientes afilados y observando con avidez a aquella aterrorizada chica tan blanca como la nieve que cubría las montañas y el valle del lago. Los ojos amarillos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Vomitó un escalofriante aullido y lo que ocurrió a continuación sucedió tan deprisa que Aby no pudo ver a un enorme perro negro, ni a un elegante ciervo con una rata entre la cornamenta salir de la maleza. La bestia se abalanzó sobre su presa con la muerte reflejada en las dilatadas pupilas. La chica cerró con fuerza los párpados y esperó con esa certeza y tranquilidad que solo se tiene antes de morir. Pero…

El ruido de tela rasgada cruzó el aire. Y un agudo dolor en la nuca fue lo último que sintió Abygael… antes de hundirse en la oscuridad.


	7. Preludio a la verdad

**Capítulo 6: Preludio a la verdad**

El tintineo de gotas de lluvia golpeando los cristales era lo que inundaba la estancia en penumbra, iluminada con unas cuantas velas que pululaban por el techo. Aquella escasa claridad le permitió distinguir las ventanas de la pared de enfrente y la fría oscuridad que las seguía. También había una cama vacía con sábanas blancas y dos cortinas del mismo color a ambos lados, igual que a su derecha e izquierda. Podía ver sus piernas tapadas por mantas blancas. Y sentía los párpados. Tan pesados como plomo.

Levantó las manos pesadamente y las puso frente a sus ojos. Tan blancas como las sábanas. Intentó incorporarse, pero en cuanto hizo amago de despegar la cabeza de la almohada se mareó y volvió a relajarse.

Oyó pasos acercándose, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

* * *

-Tienen cinco minutos. Necesita descanso. Y, por favor, ni se les pase por la cabeza levantar el tono de voz. Hay otro paciente que necesita tranquilidad.

Una voz femenina pronunció estas palabras con tono duro y agotado, como si estuviese harta de decirlo todos los días de su vida. Esto despertó a Abygael, tan confundida, que se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos e incapaz de producir cualquier sonido.

-Sí, sí, sí. No se preocupe.

Primero apareció una chica pálida con el pelo del color de las plumas del fénix. Sonrió al ver a su amiga contemplando su pequeño mundo desde el camastro. Después Aby pudo ver a otra chica, esta vez rubia, que de tener un aspecto preocupado pasó a una fresca carcajada y a lanzarse encima de ella. A abrazarla como podía.

-¡Ya estás bien! Ya… ya te has recuperado. –desde la posición de saco de boxeo de Aby se diría que Eleonor lloraba, o al menos sollozaba. Ella nunca lo admitiría.

-Qué bien que hayas despertado. –Lily se llevó una mano a la boca, con ojos húmedos.

Abygael no cabía en sí de asombro. Sus compañeras tan preocupadas por ella… hacía que se estremeciese por dentro de cariño hacia aquellas muchachas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? La señora Pomfrey dijo que fue un golpe muy fuerte y que podría haber sido más grave de lo que es en realidad. –Lily cogía su mano con fuerza.

-No sé cómo me encuentro, la verdad. Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy… -en cuanto intentó pensar, se dio cuenta de que tenía un malestar constante en su nuca. Pero lo peor fue que, tan velozmente que incluso le dio miedo, recordó los sucesos de la otra noche. ¿Cuánto hacía que dormía? Daba igual. La bestia… la bestia no la había matado… la podría haber despedazado, y ni siquiera la había rozado. ¿O sí?

Levantó las sábanas, las mantas… todo, y se observó con ansiedad. Alzó incluso su camisón esperando ver vestigios de un ataque. Sangre, gasas… tal vez un miembro menos. No vio nada. Ni un solo rasguño.

Leo y Lily le hablaban, pero ella no las escuchaba. Acababa de ser sacudida por un dolor agudo en la nuca que duró apenas unos segundos. Seguramente donde se había dado el golpe. Después todo se quedó a oscuras de nuevo.

-Esto pasa por no tener controlados a los alumnos. ¡Si me dejaran a mí poner las normas no sucederían estas cosas!

-Pero, madame Pomfrey…

-¡Nada de peros! Vosotras, señoritas, se irán a la cama y, si mañana lo considero oportuno, podrán venir. Mira que no decirme que la paciente había despertado… ¡Eso se merecería quitar unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor!

-¡Mire, madame Pomfrey!

Abygael vio a Eleonor señalarla con el dedo índice.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Qué susto me ha dado, Saphrax! Con una contusión así en la cabeza. ¡Y ahora se me vuelve a desmayar! Que sepa que sus compañeras son unas inconscientes por no avisarme. Ya es raro que despierte a los dos días de haber recibido el golpe…

-¿Dos días? –Aby interrumpió a la fogosa Pomfrey con voz ronca.

-Al menos veo que sus facultades no han sufrido daños. Necesita descansar. Y para eso es necesario que se vayan a dormir –miró con dureza a Lily y a Leo-. A estas alturas es raro que no hayan despertado al señor Lupin. En un minuto las quiero fuera.

-Sí, señora –Lily la vio marchar-. No sabía que Lupin estaba en la enfermería –susurró a sus dos acompañantes.

-Yo le vi cuando entramos –Dijo Eleonor-. Tenía un aspecto siniestro. Bueno no, más bien parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento. Estaba tan pálido… ¡y lleno de heridas en la cara! Parecía más muerto que vivo.

Abygael no estaba por la labor de pensar en Lupin. Le preocupaba el escurridizo tiempo. Dos días y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Entonces… era sábado. El día de los enamorados, San Valentín.

-Leo –a la llamada de la morena, Eleonor prestó atención- ¿No deberías de estar ahora con Sirius?

-¿Qué? ¿Bromeas? Una de mis mejores amigas casi se parte la cabeza, ¿y tendría que estar con él?

-Sssh, no levantes la voz, Eleonor –advirtió Lily.

-Bueno, hoy es San Valentín, ¿no? –susurró Aby.

-¿Y qué? Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Ambas lo estábamos –rectificó Lily-. No nos hemos separado apenas de ti desde que nos enteramos por madame Pomfrey.

-No sé cómo agradeceros esto pero no hacía falta tanto… -Abygael se quedó pensativa un momento. Tenía que preguntárselo- ¿Podríais explicarme cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?... ¡Oh, no! ¡Tiene amnesia! –se lamentó la rubia con dramatismo.

-No, no. Es que lo último que recuerdo… es que no estaba aquí…

-Bueno, eso te lo explicaremos mañana. Ahora necesitas recuperar fuerzas –dijo Leo.

-Pues yo no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo de Lupin. ¿Qué le habrá pasado al pobre Remus? –Lily parecía muy preocupada- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Leo tiene razón, debemos dejarte descansar. A ti y a él –se inclinó sobre Abygael y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda- Hasta mañana.

-Sí, intenta dormir, ¿eh? Que mañana volvemos –Leo le dio otro beso en la mejilla derecha-. ¡Adiós!

-Buenas noches. –Aby se despidió de ellas.

Luego se detuvo a pensar. No sabía cómo había llegado a la enfermería dos días atrás y casi no podía esperar al día siguiente. ¿La habría encontrado algún profesor? Y si era así, ¿por qué no la habían castigado por estar tan cerca del Bosque Prohibido a altas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué sus amigas no habían dicho nada al respecto antes de que ella les preguntase? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta venían detrás de éstas. De hecho, lo último que recordaba eran esos ojos amarillos reflejando la luna llena, pero eso no se lo iba a contar a nadie por el momento. Se estremeció entera. Después se había despertado en la cama. Seguramente se desmayó y se golpeó contra el suelo. O contra alguna roca. Dio gracias porque los daños no hubiesen sido mayores y porque aquel monstruo no la hubiese tocado. Se prometió a sí misma que cuando despertase de su próximo sueño haría las preguntas necesarias a las personas necesarias.

Cuando ya estaba envuelta en un agradable sopor, se formó en su cabeza, por fin, la cuestión más importante de todas: ¿Qué hacía Remus Lupin en la enfermería?


	8. La verdad

**Capítulo 7: La verdad**

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó de su sueño totalmente descansada, encontró a Lily y Eleonor hablando sentadas en sillas, una a cada lado de la cama.

-Hola. –dijo Aby todavía bostezando.

-¡Buenos días, dormilona! –Leo la saludó desde su silla.

-¿Qué tal estás hoy? ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo? –Lily se había levantado y cogía una bandeja con tostadas, leche, chocolate y algunas cosas más- Madame Pomfrey ha traído esto para que desayunes. Ha insistido en que te lo tenías que comer todo porque, si no, no te dejaría salir en un mes por lo menos.

-¿Dónde está Pomfrey? –preguntó Aby.

-Ha ido a hablar con Dumbledore –explicó Leo-. Para que informe a tu familia de tu… caída. Y dice que le exigirá que los profesores hagan guardia después de la cena para comprobar que ningún alumno anda "suelto" por ahí.

Lily miró a la rubia con el rostro serio. Advirtiéndole de algo. Leo abrió los ojos al máximo. Pero Aby ya sabía por qué lo hacían.

-¿A qué te refieres con andar suelto por ahí?

Leo miró la cama de enfrente, mostrando su nuca a Aby. Lily suspiró pero se quedó en silencio.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con cómo llegué aquí?

Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a las jóvenes. Por fin Eleonor la miró y Lily salió de su mutismo.

-Es que… no sabemos mucho más que tú. Y eso nos confunde aún más.

-No entiendo nada…

-Verás -Leo tomó la palabra-, la noche que desapareciste estábamos preocupadas así que fuimos a hablar con McGonagall. Ella dijo que se hacía cargo de la situación y, que si aparecías, que le dijésemos algo. Después ya no supimos nada… hasta el día siguiente.

-Como puedes imaginar, casi no dormimos. Y cuando estábamos desayunando en el Gran Comedor y se nos acercó McGonagall a decirnos que estabas en la enfermería vinimos enseguida a verte…

-Y madame Pomfrey nos contó que te habían encontrado vagando por los alrededores del castillo, y con un fuerte olor a hierba mojada.

-Pero… -Lily puso cara de preocupación- No llegó a mencionar quién te encontró.

-Entiendo… -Abygael se quedó pensativa.

¿Qué habría pasado después de que perdiese el conocimiento? Quizá la había encontrado un profesor. ¡Qué incertidumbre! Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

-Hay otra cosa que deberías saber –Lily seguía hablando, impidiendo que Abygael soltara toda la tensión que la mataba por dentro-. Cuando madame Pomfrey te curó el golpe… digamos que el pelo se entrometía. Y… -no pudo seguir.

-Bueno, pues que –Leo lo hizo en su lugar- te han tenido que cortar un poquito el pelo… pero no te queda mal. –Eleonor dibujó una triste sonrisa.

Aby se tocó la cabeza, y notó la venda. Se quedó sin aliento unos segundos.

Entonces se escucharon risas cercanas.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Pero habéis visto qué cara ha puesto _Quejicus_?

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ha sido una de las mejores bromas que le hemos gastado! ¡Jajajaja! Tardará bastante en aparecer por el comedor… ¡Juajuajuajuajua! ¿Qué opinas Peter?

-Jeje. Ha sido muy bueno, sí James.

-¡Eh, _Lunático_! ¿Qué tal las heridas esta vez?

Un 'ssshhh'. Cuchicheos. Y después silencio.

Aby, Lily y Leo se miraban con caras pálidas y ojos como pelotas de tenis.

Unos segundos después, Eleonor rompió el pesado silencio.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre esto –Leo hizo que Lily se acercase más a Aby para que la escucharan las dos-. Pomfrey dijo que quizá saldrías mañana. Así que volveremos a vernos entonces. Intenta descansar.

Aby y Lily asintieron. Después la pelirroja y Leo se fueron sin ser vistas por los Merodeadores, que estaban dos camas más a la derecha.

* * *

Cuando, al día siguiente, salió de la enfermería, lo primero que notó fue que la gente con la que se cruzaba la miraba con extrañeza. Ya lo había previsto, pero sólo con la gente de Gryffindor, no con todo ser viviente que se encontrase. A sus amigas no las había importado, pero cuando vio su imagen en el espejo que le había entregado Lily después de que le quitaran el vendaje de la cabeza, casi se le escapa un tremendo lagrimón al ver su cabello mutilado. La larga melena se había encogido tanto que, si llevase ropa de chico junto a su falta de belleza, nadie se extrañaría.

De lo segundo que se dio cuenta es de que sus amigas no la habían venido a buscar a la enfermería tal y como dijeron. Así que como era domingo, fue a la Sala Común a ver si las veía, y si no, iría a cambiarse y a buscarlas en la biblioteca.

La Sala Común de Griffindor estaba bastante vacía. Sólo había algunos alumnos de quinto para arriba haciendo deberes o jugando al ajedrez. Allí no estaban.

Se disponía a subir el primer escalón hacia la habitación cuando sintió una mirada en la nuca, vibrante, tan intensa que la hizo estremecer.

Giró la cabeza y miró hacia una de las ventanas. Allí estaban. Casi en círculo, hablaba uno y los demás la miraban.

Lupin estaba más pálido de lo normal y con cara de preocupación. Black era el que hablaba, y el primero parecía atónito con sus noticias. Potter miraba a Black, y Pettigrew no parecía enterarse de nada, aunque tenía una mirada que reflejaba pánico.

Subió tan rápido como pudo y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Su mente estaba en blanco, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba apoyada en la pared. Pero enseguida se vio sentada en el suelo y con el cerebro rebosante de ideas aterradoras…

Ya está, la tenían fichada. Seguro que habían averiguado que ellas estaban en la enfermería y habían escuchado algo sospechoso. Porque seguro que hablasen de lo que hablasen, no era nada bueno. O porque se habían enterado de la causa de que Snape (o _Quejicus_) no apareciese por el Gran Salón. Fuese lo que fuese, Aby estaba convencida de que ahora todas sus bromas pesadas y los insultos irían dirigidos a ella. Y a sus amigas, que estaban con ella en la enfermería. Si ella no se hubiese caído, no habrían escuchado nada por no estar en la enfermería. Así que si las linchaban sería culpa suya. Y la dejarían de lado…

Se dio cuenta de que estaban intentando abrir la puerta desde afuera. Se levantó y abrió.

-¡Aby, estás aquí! –Leo la abrazó.

-Te hemos estado buscando. Fuimos a la enfermería y no estabas, Pomfrey dijo que habías ido a buscarnos. –explicaba Lily- Perdón por no haber ido a buscarte… es que teníamos que hacer unas cosillas… pero hemos averiguado algo extremamente importante.

Se pusieron serias de pronto. Leo cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Y entró en el baño para comprobar que no había nadie que las pudiese escuchar.

-Ya sabemos quién te encontró. –Eleonor ponía cara de circunstancias.

-¿Quién?

Leo y Lily se miraron un momento antes de decir:

-Sirius Black.

Aby se quedó sin aliento. Como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en todo el estómago. Ella había esperado el nombre de un profesor, un fantasma… pero no un alumno. Y menos ese degenerado. Su cuerpo experimentó un escalofrío inconsciente y desagradable.

-¿Estás bien? –Lily la miraba preocupada- Te has puesto pálida.

-E-estoy bien. Es sólo que… no me esperaba esto…

-Ni nosotras… -decía Leo- No sabes lo que nos costó sacárselo a Pomfrey. Se ve que Sirius le dijo que no se lo contase a nadie. Y eso es muy misterioso.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo que más me llama la atención es qué estaría haciendo Black a esas horas por ahí. –de repente miró a Aby horrorizada- ¡¿No estaría contigo, verdad?!

-¡No! Pero si está enrollado con Leo, ¿qué dices? –Abygael abrió los ojos, tan horrorizada como Lily, pensando si Black habría visto lo mismo que ella, si estaba por ahí…

-Qué fuerte, qué fuerte… -Leo daba vueltas por la habitación- ¿Y escuchasteis lo que dijeron cuando fueron a la enfermería?

-Era como si fuese una cosa habitual ver a Lupin en la enfermería… -Aby empezaba a ver las cosas más claras- Estaban contentos y nada preocupados. Además, dijeron: "¿Qué tal esta vez?". O sea que ya habían pasado por aquello…

-Cada vez entiendo menos… -Leo estaba desconcertada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer y nos despejemos. –todas siguieron a Lily escaleras abajo.

En la Sala Común ya no habría rastro de los Merodeadores. Estarían comiendo, pensó Aby.

Por desgracia no había sitio muy lejos de ellos, así que unos pocos alumnos los separaban. Esto atormentaba a Abygael, que no probó bocado. Nadie se dio cuenta, ni ella misma les vio; pero sentía que la observaban.

Estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando Lupin se les acercó.

-Hola chicas –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-¡Hola Remus! –Lily le devolvió el saludo, aparentando naturalidad. Fue la única que encontró el valor- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, gracias Lily. Saphrax, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? –Lupin miraba a Abygael con cansancio y de forma suplicante.

De repente Abygael se fijó en su rostro, en todo su cuerpo. Y visto así de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no era tan alto como Potter y Black. Era algo más enclenque, y se le notaba algún que otro arañazo en la cara. En ese instante se sintió como si pudiera enviarlo a la otra punta de la sala solo con soplarle.

-Claro… -estaba algo confusa. Había sido muy repentina su petición- ¿Cuándo?

-¿Podría ser ahora? Es decir, si no tienes nada que hacer… -se apretaba las manos nerviosamente.

Aby miró a sus acompañantes. Eleonor sonreía. Lily tenía una expresión indescifrable. Pero ambas asintieron y se fueron. Era obvio que Lupin quería hablar a solas con ella.

La huida de sus amigas puso mucho más inquieta a Abygael.

-Em… ¿te apetece ir a otro sitio? Aquí hay mucha gente.

-Vale.

¿A otro sitio? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por quéééé?!

Él la condujo hasta la salida del castillo. Hacía buen día, así que empezaron a pasear hacia el lago.

Después de un rato de silencio, Abygael se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar?

Lupin pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta.

-Bueno, es que… ¿Por dónde empezar? –parecía hablar para sí. Comenzaba a caminar un poco más deprisa.

-Prueba a empezar por el principio, ¿no? –Aby apretó el paso para alcanzarle.

Lupin se paró en seco. Aby también lo hizo dos o tres pasos por delante de él, que la miró intensamente. Y ella tuvo la horrible sensación de haber visto aquella misma mirada antes.

-Yo… espero que me puedas perdonar algún día… -se llevó una mano a la sien y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre Lupin? –ella dio un paso adelante. Él la miró con aprensión.

-Fue por mi culpa… -Aby se asustó, estaba a punto de ver a un prefecto llorar… No. Estaba a punto de ver a Remus Lupin llorar…

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Remus? –parecía tan atormentado.

-¡Casi te mueres por mi culpa! ¡Merlín! Casi mato a un alumno…

Abygael estaba tan desorientada que no pudo evitar soltar un:

-¿Qué? –lo único que se le había ocurrido.

-Saphrax… la otra noche… fui yo quien te atacó. Abygael… Aby… -una lágrima traviesa rodaba ya mejilla abajo- Soy un monstruo… si no hubiese sido por Sirius… -ahora la miró intensa y fijamente. Sus pupilas quemaban a Saphrax- Abygael, soy un licántropo.


	9. Un error

**Capítulo 8: Un error**

Fue como caer al vacío sin red. No pudo reprimir un gemido casi imperceptible. Su mente iba a mil por hora. Un millar de pensamientos se acumulaban en su cerebro, pero a la vez, no pensaba nada. No prestaba atención a su mente. Sólo a un concepto, una idea.

Miraba al chico que tenía enfrente. Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos tapando un rostro lleno de lágrimas. Balanceándose como un niño pequeño que espera una solución a sus problemas.

―Perdóname, perdóname… ―repetía esta palabra una y otra vez, una retahíla interminable, como un conjuro contra maldiciones― Yo no me di cuenta de nada… nunca lo hago. Sirius te apartó de mí cuando estaba a punto de atacarte… te hubiese destrozado… destrozado… ―se le cortaba la voz, seguía tapándose la cara― Jamás me había ocurrido nada parecido… ¡no sabes cuánto lo siento! Yo no quería, no quería…

―Por eso Sirius fue quien me llevó a la enfermería… ―murmuró Abygael.

―Sí… todo se lo debo a él… y a James y a Peter… Todo…―Lupin se destapó la cara, pero miraba al suelo. Tal vez no tenía fuerzas para levantar la vista y encararse a ella. Se había derrumbado por completo― Lo siento… lo siento… perdóname…―hundió el rostro en las rodillas y volvió a llorar.

Abygael se encaminó hacia el castillo. Dejando a un desolado Remus tirado en la hierba, que se empezaba a ver después de las nevadas.

El camino hasta su habitación fue como un sueño, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Llevó una mano hacia el cabello, tan corto… Y entonces sucedió: con una sacudida, su cuerpo cayó de rodillas y de su boca salió una especie de alarido de rabia contenida y miedo, pero sobre todo de impotencia. Impotencia por no poder hacer nada por Lupin, ni por Lily, ni por Leo… ni por ella misma. Y lloró, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Y cuando lo hizo se quedó mirando al vacío desde su cama. Esperando la noche.

* * *

Cuando salió de su inopia le sorprendió hallar la habitación en penumbra. Movió un brazo; tenía las extremidades entumecidas. Se levantó y encendió la estufa de leña que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo, donde se reflejó un rostro cansado, con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas. Se lavó y se refrescó.

La cena en el Gran Comedor habría empezado ya. No se veía con fuerzas para digerir nada...

¡Toc, toc, toc!

Se giró alarmada hacia la puerta.

― ¿Quién es?

― Tassia. ¿Puedo pasar o qué?

― Ah… sí, sí –abrió la puerta.

Tassia entró apresurada hacia su cama para buscar algo en el baúl.

― Vaya, me alegro de que hayas salido de la enfermería… estábamos preocupadísimas por ti –decía mientras revolvía ropas.

―Gracias.

Ya no soportaba estar en esa habitación. Bajó las escaleras y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Cuando había escuchado los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, habría jurado que todo seguía como siempre, que jamás había cruzado una palabra con Lupin y que seguía afrontando las cosas sola, sin Janey y sin Evans. Se le heló el corazón. Dejó de andar hacia ningún lado. Había estado demasiado tiempo deambulando.

Entonces, una chica morena y con la túnica de Slytherin apareció detrás de una esquina, se puso en frente de Abygael y la miró.

―¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

―Nada…

―Mientes. Si no te pasara nada, no estarías parada en medio de un pasillo del quinto piso con pinta de haber visto un fantasma volver a la vida –la morena habló con aires de autosuficiencia.

―¿Quién eres?

―Maia Julie Zenith, de Slytherin. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

―Lo dudo –respondió con aire escéptico Aby.

―Entonces te pasa algo, ¿lo ves? Tenía razón –señaló triunfante Zenith con sonrisa de gato.

La verdad era que en esos momentos no tenía a nadie mejor con quien hablar.

―Qué harías si… bueno, a ver… Hay una persona con la que me llevaba muy bien, pero después descubrí algo de esa persona que… no me esperaba.

―¿Quieres decir que estaba actuando delante de ti?

―¡No! –nunca había barajado esa idea― Bueno, no sé. Puede.

―¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

―Lo que pueda suceder de ahora en adelante… No sé qué hacer cuando me lo cruzo por los pasillos…

―Así que se trata de un chico, ¿eh? ¿Te ha puesto los cuernos? –se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Aby la imitó, arrastrada por la seguridad de aquella desconocida que sentía conocer desde hace años.

―¡¿Qué dices?! No, sólo éramos amigos… no sé, tal vez ni era amistad… Por cierto, ¿no compartes una clase de Runas conmigo? ―preguntó Aby recordando de pronto cómo se encogía Lily cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

―Sí, tuve que cambiarme porque en Adivinación me aburría y no me gustaba nada el futuro que veía la loca esa en los posos de té –Aby esbozó una media sonrisa –Bueno, ¡por fin consigo que te rías un poco!

―¿No tendrías que estar en el Gran Comedor con los demás alumnos?

―¿Y tú tampoco? –devolvió la pregunta a Aby levantando una ceja.

―Es que no tengo hambre.

―Te has contestado tú misma a tu pregunta… Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese corte de pelo.

Abygael miró sorprendida a Zenith levantarse con su media sonrisa y decir:

―¡Ah! Y creo que te necesitan en el Gran Comedor. ¡Chao! –dijo adiós con la mano y se fue por donde Aby había venido.

Se quedó plantada en el suelo y prefirió no buscarle sentido a esa extraña conversación con una Slytherin. Dirigió sus pasos entonces hacia el Comedor, pero lo que era un camino se convirtió en una carrera. O algo así por que la única corredora era ella. Esto fue a causa de unos gritos que empezó a oír en el cuarto piso. Y que se convirtieron también en conversaciones y alboroto de gente que subía las escaleras. Al final de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso vio, efectivamente, a los alumnos subir casi en estampida hacia sus habitaciones. Pero lo que le sorprendió no fue el tumulto, sino lo que cubría a la gran mayoría: comida. Arroz, pollo, zumo, postres (había uno que llevaba en la cabeza un buen trozo de pastel de calabaza y limón con una cereza en la cumbre), y así hasta todo el repertorio de comida que surge de la nada en las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor.

―¡Aby! ¡Eh, Aby! –Eleonor la llamaba desde la otra punta del pasillo, estaba parada en frente de los lavabos.

―¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la morena a una chica cuyo pelo se confundía entre los fideos de la sopa.

―Ha sido impresionante, ¡tendrías que haberlo visto! Todo volando por los aires… espectacular…

Entraron en el baño y se encontraron con una pelirroja histérica intentando quitar las manchas de rosbif de su túnica y su pelo.

―Como les pille me los cargo… ―dijo Lily con ira contenida en la voz.

―¿A quien? –preguntó Aby.

―A su novio Potter y a esos… ―respondió Leo.

Lily la miró con ojos que se salían de las órbitas, apretando la mandíbula. A Eleonor sólo le bastó con eso para callar.

―Entonces, ¿fueron ellos? –dijo Aby de nuevo, intentando no pensar en cierta persona. Si lo hacía no sabía lo que haría.

―Se ve que sí, o al menos eso es lo que opina la mayoría. Incluso los profes, porque les han hecho ir a su despacho. Sirius incluso gritaba que no habían sido ellos, y yo no sé si creerle… ¡es más tonto! –decía Leo riéndose por dentro.

―Pues mira, yo sólo espero que les metan un buen castigo, no me importa que nos quiten veinte mil puntos –Lily se había resignado a irse con las manchas hasta la habitación y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

En el pasillo, un profesor con una especie de gelatina verde moco escurriéndole por la túnica paró a Aby en el pasillo.

―Saphrax, McGonagall te busca. Acompáñame al despacho del director. Sola –añadió al ver a las otras dos alumnas.

Sus amigas le susurraron algo que sonaba a "suerte" y la vieron partir por un pasillo lateral que apartaba a la morena del bullicio.

Siguió al profesor de la gelatina verde hasta una especie de gárgola gigantesca postrada en medio de una pared desierta. Separado un metro escaso de la gárgola, pronunció: "_ffupelffuh"_. La enorme estatua pareció cobrar vida por unos instantes al separarse de la pared de piedra y dejar ver el hueco que guardaba a sus espaldas, donde se escondían unas escaleras de caracol ascendentes.

El final de aquel camino era una enorme puerta de madera con un picaporte en el medio que parecía de plata maciza.

―Adelante –se escuchó al otro lado.

Abygael se giró para mirar a su acompañante, pero el profesor con el moco verde había desaparecido.

―Adelante –repitió la voz.

Empujó la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando una sala circular con un estudio donde reposaba un enorme pájaro de colores encendidos y mirada llameante. Las estanterías que cubrían las paredes, adornadas también con cuadros que miraban a la recién llegada, estaban llenas de objetos de cristal, plateados con forma extraña… o con miles a la vez. Aparte de los objetos "inanimados", Abygael vio detrás de la mesa a Dumbledore. Y a McGonagall a su lado, de pie. Y enfrente del escritorio estaban ellos… cómo no. Siempre se metían en líos. Y lo más probable era que el desastre del Gran Comedor lo hubieran provocado ellos.

―¡Ah! Pase, pase, Saphrax. La estábamos esperando –invitó el director con una sonrisa.

Ella entró como un autómata y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

―Siéntese por favor –la invitó el hombre.

Sirius era el único que estaba de pie, así que quedaba una silla libre. Aby se acercó un poco, pero se quedó también de pie. Todos los ojos de la sala estaban clavados en ella. Menos los de Pettigrew, que miraba al suelo hecho un manojo de nervios, y los de Lupin, que tenía la vista fija en un punto muy interesante de la mesa de Dumbledore. Éste hizo aparecer una silla detrás de Abygael y repitió con la misma sonrisa imperturbable:

―Por favor, siéntese –ella obedeció, más que nada por temor a que se lo volviera a repetir y quedase como una estúpida que no entiende esas tres palabras.

―Verá, Saphrax, nos han llegado rumores de que usted no estaba en el Gran Comedor con los demás alumnos cuando sucedió… la explosión… ―seguramente a McGonagall no le había gustado nada que su gran sombrero se manchase― Y como el causante de esto no quería verse perjudicado, naturalmente no ha asistido a la cena… así que, dígame Saphrax: ¿preparó usted el conjuro para hacer volar por los aires toda la comida? –preguntó en tono severo.

―¡Pse! –hizo Black desde detrás de la silla de Potter.

―¿Ocurre algo señor Black? –preguntó McGonagall.

―¡Ya se lo dije antes! ¡Quien lo haya hecho no es tan estúpido como para ausentarse y que sospechen de él! Además, ella no seria capaz de esto… ―dijo con aire altivo.

―¡Entonces admite que fueron ustedes! –exclamó la profesora dando un manotazo a la mesa de Dumbledore.

―Tranquilícese, Minerva. –dijo el director con esa sonrisa que no había desaparecido en ningún momento. Ella se ruborizó un poco. Pero su gesto era el mismo.

―¡Claro que no! ¡No fuimos nosotros! –casi gritó Potter.

―Cuanto más tarden en admitirlo, más grave será el castigo. Y les advierto que no me importa quitarle puntos a mi casa… ―les advirtió enfadada.

―Señorita Saphrax… ―Dumbledore llamó su atención― ¿Dónde estaba hoy a la hora de la cena?

―Estaba… en… estaba en mi habitación, señor.

―Bien, ¿y quiere decirme qué sabe sobre lo que ha pasado hoy en el Comedor?

―¿Que ha habido una explosión? Cuando estaba yendo hacia allí he visto a todos los alumnos subiendo cubiertos de comida… no sé más, señor.

―Bien… puede irse, Saphrax.

―Pero Albus… ―Dumbledore hizo callar a McGonagall con la mano.

―Cierto, se me olvidaba. Antes de que se vaya, Saphrax, he de hacerle una última pregunta ―en este punto, Aby notó cómo la mirada relajada de Albus Dumbledore se transformaba en algo acerado, dibujando nuevas y profundas arrugas alrededor de los ojos brillantes―. Ha llegado a mis oídos que dispone de cierta... información sobre un alumno con unas circunstancias, digamos, peculiares ―el director hizo una pausa durante la que Abygael pensaba que se ahogaría conteniendo el poco aliento que le quedaba en la garganta.

―Verá, Abygael, para mí, la protección de ese alumno es fundamental. No sé si me comprende ―una segunda pausa inundó sus sentidos con miradas insistentes y furtivas. Empezaba a sofocarse y estaba convencida de que se caería redonda en cualquier segundo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso el director con _ese_ alumno presente? Porque era eso lo que estaba haciendo Dumbledore, estaba advirtiéndola―. Soy completamente consciente de que usted tiene una serie de libertades, por supuesto. No podría obligarla a hacer lo contrario a ellas. Sin embargo, espero que comprenda la importancia que este asunto tiene para mí, y para el alumno en cuestión ―Aby habría jurado que las pupilas del director se desviaban una décima de segundo hacia su izquierda, pero a lo mejor los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada―. Dicho esto, mi pregunta es: ¿ha hablado con alguien ajeno a tal alumno de dichas circunstancias? ―los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron mientras cruzaba las manos delante de la boca y esperaba una respuesta.

―No, señor ―Aby esperaba que el susurro estrangulado que había podido producir con la boca completamente seca hubiera llegado a los oídos del director.

Y así fue, porque los ojos detrás de las gafas de media luna volvieron a relajarse.

―Maravilloso ―Dumbledore deshizo el agarre de sus manos y las bajó de nuevo al escritorio―. Entonces, puedo esperar que esas circunstancias continúen sin ser de dominio público, ¿me equivoco?

―No, señor ―Aby apenas daba crédito a los ojos risueños y complacidos del mago. Fue vagamente consciente de la cara tensa y seria, totalmente opuesta a la del director, de McGonagall.

―Bien, ese caso ya puede retirarse, Saphrax. Gracias por venir ―Dumbledore se despidió colocándose la sonrisa afable de nuevo.

Abygael se dirigió hacia la salida atónita por lo que había vivido. Se giró para cerrar la puerta y se llevó grabados en su memoria esos ojos color miel nadando en sus pupilas, adivinando su pensamiento.


	10. El principio del comienzo

**Capítulo 9: El principio del comienzo**

La presión empezaba a acumularse en la parte posterior de los ojos, como una olla a presión llenándose de vapor lentamente.

Llegó a su habitación, pasando por la Sala Común, con personas limpias jurando hacer pagar a los autores del "atentado" o pagarles para que lo repitieran sólo en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Te han torturado? ¿Te expulsan? –Leo se le abalanzó, avasallándola. Se lo esperaba.

-No, sólo me han hecho algunas preguntas…

-Querían saber si tú habías tenido algo que ver con la explosión, ¿no es así? –acertó Lily. Aby asintió con la cabeza- Claro, creen que el autor de esto no estaba presente en el Gran Comedor, para no resultar perjudicado… Qué equivocados andan… ¿Quién más estaba en el despacho de McGonagall? ¿Los Merodeadores? –preguntó con desdén.

-Eh… sí, pero no estábamos en su despacho. Estábamos en el de Dumbledore.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa un momento y dijo:

-Entonces no han sido ellos… Dumbledore se lo hubiese dejado a McGonagall. No… entonces es que en realidad no saben quién ha sido… Primero intentan gastar todas sus opciones más obvias: los niñatos esos, que siempre la arman gorda, y las personas ausentes en la cena… pero no han sido ellos. La persona capaz de organizar algo tan gordo no es tan estúpida como para dejarse coger así…

Abygael empezaba a entender, pero Eleonor la miraba con la boca medio abierta. La morena se guardó su teoría de por qué habían ido al despacho de Dumbledore precisamente _ese_ grupo de personas para sí.

-Desde luego esto no lo ha hecho Peeves… no se atrevería a ser desterrado del castillo por el fantasma del Barón Sanguinario.

Dejaron el tema porque sus compañeras de habitación entraron y no querían que nadie supiese sus conjeturas… habría rumores.

Los días pasaban, y Abygael no paraba de encontrarse irremediablemente con Lupin. Una vez fue en el pasillo. Él era prefecto y hacía guardias por la noche en algunos pasadizos. Lily también, pero en ocasiones iba por su cuenta. Aby salía de la biblioteca tras una larguísima tarde de estudios y búsqueda de libros. De hecho, salió porque la bibliotecaria la echó después de hacerle el favor de abrir sólo para ella. No tenia ganas de volver inmediatamente a la torre de Gryffindor, no sabía a quien podía encontrarse y con un poco de suerte vería a Lily haciendo la ronda y hablaría un rato con su amiga.

Pero no. ¿No sabéis que las cosas nunca ocurren como uno quiere? Pues sí. Ella iba enfrascada en un libro de transformación y él en sus pensamientos. Y… ¡PUM! La colisión provocó una expansión de pergaminos, libros e ideas en un radio de dos metros. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Él pudo apoyarse en la pared, algo aturdido y con dolor en el mentón.

-Ay, ay, ay… –se quejaba Abygael en el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza.

-¡Ab… Saphrax! –Lupin se mostraba muy confuso- ¿Qué haces a estas horas por los pasillos? –y empezó a recoger el lío de libros y pergaminos.

Abygael estaba en estado de shock. ¿Pero con quién había ido a darse un cabezazo? Pues con el ser con el que menos le apetecía encontrarse en esos momentos. Ahora sí que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, no sabía si por el choque o por la situación embarazosa. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que él estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas y ella estaba medio tirada en el suelo mirándole como una tonta, se puso manos a la obra limpiando el desastre lo más rápido posible.

Cuando estuvieron en pie y Aby tuvo todas sus cosas en los brazos, ella sólo quería poner pies en polvorosa y salir corriendo piernas ayudadme.

-Por cierto… - Ella tuvo que parar en seco, ya había dado dos pasos- Gra-gracias…

Abygael se giró y le vio allí delante, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo tapándole la cara. Ya no veía a la bestia indomable que casi la deja fuera del siglo.

-¿Por qué? –eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía después de mucho tiempo.

-Eh… -parecía que él no esperaba respuesta, alzó la cabeza y ella le vio la cara de un color blanco marfil- Pues… por no decir nada… de lo que… -el resto de la frase murió en sus labios, pero Abygael entendió.

-Ah… bueno… ¿por qué tendría que gritar a los cuatro vientos un pequeño defecto de un compañero de clase? –ahora la que estaba blanca era ella. ¿Pero de dónde había sacado la osadía de burlarse con sorna de un problemón como ser un licántropo?

Lupin no dijo nada, sólo la miró con unos ojos que Aby descubrió que le hacían más daño del que pensaba. Sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa ausente a las que estaba acostumbrada, sino con una dirigida a ella, bien real.

-Será mejor que te acompañe hasta la torre. Por si te encuentras con algún Slytherin… -a ella le pareció bien.

-¿De dónde venías? –preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

-De la biblioteca, estaba buscando algunos libros.

-¿Y no te preocupaba encontrarte con algún prefecto?

_Ahora sí_. -No… no pensé en ello.

-Será mejor que la próxima vez hables con Lily o conmigo, para acompañarte o lo que sea.

-Mh, está bien.

Ya estaban delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda, que estaba emitiendo ronquidos y levantando algunas hojas del pequeño árbol que la acompañaba en el cuadro.

-Muchas gracias por venir conmigo –dijo Aby mirando al suelo.

-De nada. Y ya sabes, si necesitas escolta, estoy disponible… excepto las noches de luna llena –dijo para sí-. También puedo ayudarte con los exámenes, si quieres…

-Ah, gracias. Bueno, hasta mañana –sonrió Aby.

-Hasta mañana, buenas noches –ella ya había pronunciado la contraseña y tenia un pie dentro del agujero que conducía a la Sala Común cuando…

– ¡Abygael! –Ella paró y se giró a medias- Por cierto… te queda muy bien ese corte de pelo.

Ella se quedó clavada en el sitio, noqueada, viendo cómo el prefecto se dirigía con paso ligero al otro extremo del pasillo y se perdía en la esquina. El hecho de que esa frase hubiese sido pronunciada por dos personas y el color escarlata intenso de las mejillas de Remus la habían dejado sin respiración y mareada. Bueno, más bien lo segundo.


	11. El primer intento

**Capítulo 10: El primer intento**

El día se preveía lluvioso y cargante. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo desde bien temprano lo decían claramente. Aby se quitó las sábanas de encima, tenía calor, no había dormido bien. Ese día empezaban los exámenes, y terminaban tres días después. Sabía que aquello no era nada comparado con los EXTASIS del año próximo, pero ella se lo tomaba en serio y había estado estudiando intensamente desde hacía meses.

Se levantó y miró el reloj de Leo en la mesilla. Las 6:30 y Lily ya hacía una hora que se había levantado para repasar. Abygael prefería no repasar a última hora por aquello que Eleonor siempre repetía delante de la pelirroja: _"¡si repasáis como posesas se os olvidará todo!", _mejor sería no poner en duda los consejos de su amiga y seguir como hasta ahora. El suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies, así que se calzó las zapatillas. Con los músculos empezando a tensarse y los nervios creciendo fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Como cada mañana se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y pasó los dedos extendidos a lo largo de su cabello hasta la nuca. Estaba creciendo, era más largo, ahora tenía algo de flequillo y de patillas. Le gustaba, se había acostumbrado y no era tan molesto a la hora de lavarse ni de escribir… pero… tenia que hacerlo crecer más rápido.

Bajó hasta la Sala Común con un nudo en el estómago. Había unos pocos alumnos de séptimo y quinto con montones de pergamino estudiando hasta el último minuto (literalmente). No tenía hambre, pero decidió que era mejor enfrentarse al primer examen de Transformación con el estómago lleno. O al menos con una tostada, o media.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor el nudo le había subido hasta la garganta, decidido a no dejarla desayunar. Daba igual, al menos encontraría a Lily y se sentaría un rato con ella, cosa no muy difícil, ya que a las siete de la mañana no había muchos alumnos desayunando, sino repasando o en la cama.

_Mierda._

Claro, ¿cómo no había caído antes? Lily era prefecta, y por eso se levantaba tan pronto. Igual que Lupin.

Demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta. La pelirroja estaba saludando con la mano y llamándola a grito pelado: "¡Aby, Aby!"(como para hacerse la sorda).

_¿Por qué no gritas un poquito más?_

Lupin, sentado enfrente de su amiga, sonreía al ver el mal trago que pasaba la morena.

-Hola -saludó Aby en general.

-Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal has dormido? Leo todavía no se ha despertado, ¿verdad? -preguntó Lily con sus nervios preexámenes.

-Mal y no. No quería despertarla aún, seguro que estaría de mal humor. ¿Ya habéis desayunado?

-Bueno, estamos en ello. Pero Lily habla tanto que no tiene tiempo de dar un mordisco a su tostada -dijo acusadoramente Lupin.

-Pues creo que yo soy incapaz de tragar nada…

- No entiendo por qué hay que ponerse nerviosos… la verdad, los nervios son una tontería, sólo hacen que nos equivoquemos de hechizo, o que nos tiemblen tanto las manos que nos salga todo al revés y que aunque te lo sepas todo el profesor piense que no y te suspenda… creo que tendría que haber algún hechizo contra los nervios…

-Lily, come o me veré obligado a meterte la tostada por la fuerza en esa boca tan bonita que tienes. -Potter había aparecido y se había sentado enfrente de Lily, al lado de Lupin. Ahora cogía una tostada y la dirigía como una avioneta hacia la boca de Lily diciendo: "Aaaah".

-¿Por qué no lo intentas con un troll, Potter? Pero ofrécete a ti mismo.

-Mmmm… tienes razón, a lo mejor tendría más éxito que ofreciéndome a ti… ¿Por qué no probamos? -acto seguido el joven con gafas empezó a desabrocharse la camisa del uniforme.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!? -exclamó Lily, escandalizada.

-Pues quitar la cáscara… -dijo Potter como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¡VETE A LA …!

-Sssh… ya vale. James, abróchate… -pidió Lupin con paciencia infinita.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya la estáis armando?

-¡Hola Eleonor!

-Hola James, Remus.

-Buenos días.

-¿Todavía no se ha levantado Sirius? -preguntó la rubia mirando a su alrededor.

-No, ayer llegó tarde. Supongo que se quedará dormido y se perderá el examen con McGonagall…

-¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¡Suspenderá! ¡Ve a despertarla!

-Tranqui mi pelirroja, era broma, Sirius nunca se pierde un examen. -dijo Potter.

-Sabe que tiene que aprobar todo para independizarse. Tranquila Lily -añadió Lupin ante la mirada de hipogrifo cabreado de su amiga.

-Tenía que hablar con él… bueno, después del examen. -Eleonor cogió dos tostadas con mantequilla, dio un trago al zumo sin tocar de Abygael y se puso en marcha hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Lily saltó de su silla y fue como un autómata detrás de Leo. Aby hizo lo propio y escuchó a Potter decir:

-Qué raro, ni siquiera ha intentado arrancarme la cabeza…

* * *

-Quiero letra clara y legible. Eso va por usted señor Thomas. Contesten a lo que se les pide y sólo a eso. No quiero adornos ni insultos -advirtió McGonagall mirando directamente a unos chicos de Slytherin-. El examen comienza… ahora -Y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron los pergaminos con las preguntas en cada pupitre.

La puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe y todos miraron hacia la persona culpable del estruendo.

-Perdón profesora, me quedé dormido.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Black. Y sólo porque es la primera vez que llega tarde a mi clase; si una falta como esta se repite, el castigo puede ser quedarse sin examen, ¿entendido? -dijo despacio y con la vena de la sien hinchada.

-Sí profesora, no volverá a ocurrir -dijo Black lo más bajo que pudo, y se dirigió hacia el asiento delante del de Eleonor, pero ésta, al verlo venir, le echó una mirada taladrante y amenazadora, así que se tuvo que sentar detrás de Severus Snape tan extrañado, cabreado y confuso que tardó diez minutos en poder concentrarse en su examen.

* * *

Tres días de intenso trabajo terminaron a mediados de junio.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Hoy dormiré como, como… ¿cómo se llaman esos bichos que duermen tanto?

-¿Sirius Black?

-Ni me lo menciones, ¿eh? No… ay… lo tengo en la punta de…

-¿Un lirón?

-¡Sí, eso! Jeje. Voy a ducharme antes de bajar a cenar -Leo se metió en el baño con su kit de ducha.

-Estoy preocupada… -dijo Lily- Creo que Eleonor lo quiere dejar con Black… como ese imbécil le haya hecho algo…

-¿Pero por qué tendría que dejarlo? Estaban bien, ¿no?

-Sí, pero con la fama que precede a Black… ¡es un rompecorazones! Siempre juega con las chicas que están coladas por él, se cansa de sus ligues y las deja tiradas. Se lo advertí… se lo advertí… -Lily hablaba en voz baja y Aby no supo si era para que Leo no la oyese o porque estaba hablando consigo misma.

-No entiendo eso de que la gente se canse de otras personas…

Lily la miró con compasión. Como si estuviese mirando a un niño pequeño que no sabe efectuar un _"wingardium leviosa"_.

-Bajemos a cenar, Eleonor tarda en ducharse. ¡Leo! ¡Te esperamos abajo!

-¡Vale! - se oyó la voz de Eleonor ahogada por el sonido del agua cayendo.

-Te noto extraña… ya han acabado los exámenes y estás en tensión. ¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó Lily bajando las escaleras hacia la Sala Común.

-No, estoy bien -mintió Abygael-; es que… el verano se acerca, y os perderé de vista.

-¡Oh, por eso no te preocupes! De hecho quería invitaros una semana a Eleonor y a ti a mi casa. He hablado con mis padres y me dejan si no molestamos a mi hermana. Últimamente está más tiquismiquis de lo normal, creo que tiene novio.

-Lo siento, no podré ir.

-¿Cómo que no? Vaya… bueno, entonces es que tienes algo más interesante que hacer, ¿no? ¿O es que tú también tienes algún amigo del que no sabemos nada? -preguntó Lily en la Sala Común, lo cual hizo que Potter afinara sus sentidos.

-¡Lily! ¿Tan pronto te olvidas de lo nuestro? Tantos años juntos y ahora… ¡¿me dejas por un amigo?! No será Remus, ¿no? -hizo el de gafas mirando a su amigo de reojo.

-¡Piérdete cavernícola! ¡Y no me llames Lily!

-Últimamente pierdes facultades, Lily, eso no es nuevo…

-¡OLVÍDAMEEEEEE! -Lily levantó el puño dispuesta a dejarle K.O. en el primer round, pero Remus Lupin la sujetó a tiempo.

-James, no la piques…

-Eso, defiende a tu admiradora… pensaba que éramos amigos… -dijo Potter haciéndose el ofendido.

-James, ya sabes que Lily es sólo una amiga…

-No te preocupes Remus, a este no hay que darle explicaciones… de verdad que no te entiendo, con lo inteligente que tú eres y las alimañas con las que te juntas… -dijo Lily mirando a Potter y a Black con odio.

Lupin sólo sonrió.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿qué tal estaba tu abuela? La semana pasada fuiste a verla, ¿no? -preguntó la pelirroja ignorando a los amigos de su interlocutor.

-Bien, como siempre -dio Remus después de cruzar una mirada fugaz con Abygael.

-Me alegro -sonrió la pelirroja mientras Potter la miraba fijamente.

-¿Dónde está Eleonor? -preguntó Black.

-Está duchándose, después baja -respondió Aby, ya que Lily había decidido no oír nada.

Black se sentó con los brazos cruzados en una butaca de forma que vigilaba la salida de las habitaciones de las chicas. Potter también se sentó, pero con aire más distraído.

-Saphrax, ¿podríamos hablar? -pidió Lupin.

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, id bajando, yo tengo que hacer una visita a… bueno, tengo que coger un par de cosas. Espérame abajo ¿eh, Aby? -la aludida asintió.

-Vamos -invitó Lupin en dirección a la salida por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Abygael le siguió, tensa.

Era pronto para ir a cenar, todavía había sol y la mayoría de alumnos estaban en los jardines, disfrutando después de los exámenes.

Aby intentó relajarse con la brisa de verano. El sol se ponía y Lupin la guió por los jardines hasta un pequeño patio al oeste del castillo. Se sentaron en el césped, apoyados en los muros de Hogwarts. Se oía como un murmullo el viento entre los arbustos cercanos al lago y las pequeñas flores amarillas que crecían esparcidas por el césped.

-¿Qué tal te han ido los exámenes? -preguntó él.

Aby le miró y dijo:

-Bien, pero estaba muy nerviosa -se sentía estúpida e incómoda allí sentada a su lado, como si ese momento no tuviese que existir; o al menos, no tenía que ser de ella-. Vosotros no parecíais nerviosos.

-Sí que lo estaba, pero James y Sirius no me dejan estarlo porque siempre apruebo y dicen que un estado de nervios parecido al de Lily no le conviene a mi imagen -dijo riendo.

-¿Por qué estás con ellos? -él la miró extrañado-. Quiero decir… Lily siempre te alaba y pone por los suelos a tus amigos. Tiene razón, no pegáis.

Lupin soltó una carcajada y se quedó mirando al frente, en algún punto indeterminado. Este gesto permitió a Abygael apreciar mejor sus facciones y su postura. Tenia la pierna izquierda doblada y pegada al suelo, y la derecha, por encima, le servía de atril para el brazo derecho que dejaba colgando, relajado. La mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el césped. El pelo se le movía ligeramente con la brisa y el flequillo, bastante largo, le tapaba a medias los ojos color miel que, ahora más que nunca, reflejaban paz y brillaban intensamente, como su pelo. Adquiría una extraña luminosidad que la hechizaba.

Sentir su mirada vergonzosa y furtiva hacía que le apareciese un vacío en el estómago y, a la vez, una fuerza extraña se hacía un lugar en su pecho. Le encantaba sentir esa mirada.

-¿Acaso crees que vosotras sois iguales? -preguntó Remus mirando a Aby, pillándola desprevenida.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Abygael con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender-. ¿Te refieres a Lily y a Eleonor?

-Sí… sois tan distintas… No sólo físicamente -diciendo esto hizo que ella se ruborizase al pensar que él la había mirado alguna vez de esa manera -, sino en vuestra forma de actuar o de pensar se nota mucho lo diversas que podéis llegar a ser. Y lo unidas que estáis.

Aby tardó unos segundos en cambiar de tema.

-Lily no sabe que eres un hombre lobo -simplemente dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. ¡Pero qué bestia! Él asintió-. Perdón, no quería ser tan…

-Directa… -terminó él-. No importa. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que nadie se entere. Por eso digo que esos días me voy a ver a mi abuela a un pueblo de aquí cerca, porque está sola y enferma… un poco cobarde por mi parte. Pero si no, Hogwarts desaparecería. Los padres estarían escandalizados si supiesen que sus hijos van a clase con un licántropo. Y más aún si supiesen que el director lo permite.

-Dumbledore… -dijo Aby sorprendida, comprendiendo de pronto-. Claro, le despojarían de su cargo como director.

-Eso sólo sería el principio -explicó Lupin-. Hay muchos magos oscuros esperando a que Dumbledore pierda todo su poder y sus contactos para hacerle pagar… y muchos magos "honrados" que darían su varita para destapar trapos sucios del director y echarle a la calle. Muchos de esos magos son padres de alumnos. No sé si mi caso provocaría el hundimiento de Dumbledore, pero prefiero no averiguarlo. Además, está haciendo muchísimo por mí permitiéndome estar aquí y ocultando mi secreto. ¿Entiendes?

Aby asintió.

-No sabía que Dumbledore tenía enemigos… Lily es una persona sensata y razonable. Si se llegase a enterar no tendrías por qué preocuparte.

-Lo sé -sonrió Remus.

Aby decidió dejar el tema, no quería incomodar a su acompañante, y como sabía que de todas maneras no entendería al chico de ojos de miel, prefería no calentarse la cabeza.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirte… em, verás… -se sentó a lo indio y empezó a retorcerse las manos. Aby ya se había olvidado de que él había pedido su atención para hablar de algo-. El viernes hay una excursión a Hogsmeade y… bueno, antes de que empecemos las vacaciones… quería invitarte a algo. Quiero decir, no a algo de ropa, jeje, no, no; algo de comer o, bueno, si no tienes hambre no, sólo a beber, o sea, no alcohol sino algún refresco, no sé. O a nada si no te apetece, un paseo, o ,o, ejem… No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo… -Remus Lupin se tapaba la cara roja con una mano.

Increíble… Lupin le estaba pidiendo una cita... Abygael no sabía qué decir. No tenía NADA de experiencia en estas cosas. ¿Y si se iba y lo hablaba con Lily y Eleonor? ¿Y si él pensaba que, al no decirle nada, ella pasaba de él? Tenía que decir algo… ¡Ya! ¡Rápido! O todo ese escenario se desvanecería ante sus ojos, como una ilusión, como el día que acababa y oscurecía el semblante atónito de la chica y el rojo tomate de Lupin. Vamos, ¡di algo, estúpida!.

-Tengo hambre… -_Idiota._ Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el Gran comedor sintiéndose desnuda, como el cielo sin luna que cubría el castillo.

Se paró en las puertas hacia el Comedor, pero decidió no entrar. Había mucha gente y seguro que se volvería a encontrar con él.

No pasó mucho tiempo sola. En la escalera del tercer piso se encontró con Zenith.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, ¿y tú? -respondió Aby acalorada por la subida y los nervios.

-Voy a cenar, estaba en la biblioteca. ¿Ese tío te ha vuelto a hacer algo? -preguntó Maia Julie levantando una ceja.

-No, bueno.

-Ah, por cierto, al final no les castigaron, ¿no? A Potter y a esos, por lo del Comedor.

-No… -dijo Aby sin entender.

-Bueno, veo que Dumbledore se entera de qué va la cosa. En fin, si alguien te pregunta, di que fui yo, ¿vale?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pues eso.

-Pero…

-Es que me aburría… Y unos puntos menos en mi casa no harán daño. Con los Merodeadores en Gryffindor es imposible que perdamos más puntos que vosotros.

-Pues tengo entendido que les fueron muy bien los exámenes -mintió Abygael intentando proteger el orgullo de los leones.

-Como tú digas. Me voy a cenar. Y no dejes que un niñato te quite el sueño, ¿eh? -Aby asintió y Zenith siguió su camino.

Qué chica más rara.


	12. Y al fin (I)

**Capítulo 11: Y al fin…**

-Tengo hambre.

Remus Lupin vio alejarse a Abygael colina arriba, hacia la entrada del castillo, mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aliento. Jamás había recibido un "no" tan rotundo como aquel _"tengo hambre"_. Había pasado olímpicamente de él. ¿Habría escuchado su propuesta? ¿O la habría malinterpretado? ¿Pero qué había que malinterpretar? Una invitación a tomar algo era… pues lo que era: una cita… ¡Pero qué ridículo! Al final habían vencido los nervios y su petición tan ensayada delante de James se había ido al traste. Entonces tal vez aprenderse una invitación de memoria no era la opción acertada… pero para ser la primera vez… ¡Qué desastre! ¿Y cómo se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien como ella dijese que sí? El hecho de que aceptase que era un licántropo sin correr a contarlo no significaba nada. Quizás era por eso que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de invitarla a salir. Para darle las gracias… era eso, ¿no?

¡Bah! Ya daba lo mismo. Estaba con los ánimos por los suelos y encima tendría que soportar a James dándole la vara con Lily y a Sirius dándosela con su nueva novia. A veces no entendía a sus amigos. Eleonor le parecía encantadora y muy del estilo de Sirius… claro que qué chica no era de su estilo… cualquiera que no babease por él… Abygael… ¡Ay! ¡Otra vez! Ya podía ir olvidándose…

De pie, junto al muro, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire y de que apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar hondo. Era como salir perdedor en una lucha de titanes. No; era como estar en medio de esa lucha.

Aby esperó callada, sentada encima de su cama y mirando a sus amigas, muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Pero qué fuerte! –dijo Lily con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Uaaa! –Eleonor la abrazó y se puso a dar palmadas.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Adónde iréis? –preguntó Lily. Se la veía emocionada.

-¿Se puso de rodillas? ¿Te dio un beso? ¿Con lengua? –inquirió la rubia.

Aby se limitó a poner cara de pánico y a negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿A ti te hizo eso Sirius? –interpuso la pelirroja.

Eleonor negó con la cabeza, mustia como una lechuga de pronto.

-Es un idiota… Paso de él. Es mucho mejor partido Remus. ¡Es majísimo! Bueno cuenta, ¿qué le dijiste? ¿Le abrazaste y le diste mimitos?

-Espera… -atajó Lily después de dos segundos-. Aby, tú… ¿tú qué sientes por él?

Primero miró la colcha de su cama, después a la de Tassia y por último a la ventana.

-No lo sé –respondió finalmente.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –se exaltó Leo-. ¡Eso se sabe! ¿Te gusta o no?

-¡No lo sé!... ¿Qué tengo que sentir? No sé qué tengo que hacer… Además, no puedo… -dijo para sí Aby.

-¿Qué te ocurre cuando le ves? –preguntó Lily.

-Pues… es como si una aguja finísima e invisible atravesase mi pecho. Y me quedo sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Pero también me ocurre cuando subo hasta la torre de Astronomía.

Leo y Lily se miraron.

-Estás enganchadísima… -dijo Eleonor.

-No… no… ¡No! –reiteró Abygael.

-¿Cómo que no? Aby, ¡tienes que decírselo! Así él sabrá que sientes lo mismo –decía entusiasmada Leo.

-No, no quiero. No… además, yo no siento… no siento nada especial. Y lo siento, no podré ir a Hogsmeade con vosotras.

-Como siempre –se quejó Eleonor-. Este verano tienes que conseguir que tu madre te firme el permiso. Y cuando vengas a casa de Lily, ¡podrás quedar con Remus!

-¡Te he dicho que no puedo ir! ¡Y no quiero líos! –gritó Abygael con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pero Aby! Tienes…

-Leo… -Lily levantó una mano para que Eleonor callase-. Vale Aby, no pasa nada. Es tu decisión y no nos entrometeremos.

Aby asintió. Leo se levantó frustrada y se metió en el baño. Lily acarició la mano de su amiga y se metió en la cama. Abygael la imitó.

La mañana de la excursión hacía un sol radiante y Eleonor hizo que Lily llevase un vestido verde por encima de las rodillas, según la rubia: _"muy favorecedor"._

-Me siento incómoda –dijo Lily mirándose al espejo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Bah, no digas bobadas –dijo Leo quitándole importancia al asunto con la mano. Lucía unos vaqueros cortos, sandalias y una camiseta de tirantes roja-. Ahora falta lo mejor: ¡el peinado! –y cogiendo una goma hizo una cola de caballo del largo pelo color fuego de Lily-. ¿Ves? Con unos mechones por aquí... ¡perfecto! Qué sexy… ¿A que sí, Aby?

-Mh… -Aby asintió con la cabeza mientras ojeaba una revista de la rubia.

-Y para ti teníamos reservado un conjunto muy chulo, pero como no puedes venir… -Eleonor puso ojos de vaca desollada.

Evans asintió.

-Bueno, puedes ponértelo en otra ocasión especial si te hace falta. Está en mi baúl –Leo guiñó un ojo.

Abygael se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía cansada. Los últimos días, desde los exámenes, no dormía bien y tenía la sensación de que por las mañanas todo era un sueño.

-¿Nos acompañas hasta abajo? –preguntó Lily.

-¡Va, venga! –Eleonor le cogía de un extremo de la falda del uniforme y daba pequeños tirones.

-Ay… vale…

Llegaron hasta el recibidor del castillo. Al pie de las escaleras se aglomeraban alumnos de tercero para arriba, los de primero y segundo estaban en el Gran Comedor, desayunando.

-¡Ey, chicas! –Potter se acercó y puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Eleonor y otro alrededor del de Lily, pero esta se apartó, asqueada-. Os invito este verano a una fiesta que daré en mi casa. Aquí tenéis la fecha y la dirección, llevad esto y os dejarán pasar. ¡Hasta luego! –el chico de despidió guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa radiante.

-Imbécil –dijo Lily con un escalofrío de fastidio.

Eleonor abrió la carta que le había entregado el moreno y leyó en voz alta.

-No pensarás ir, ¿no? –inquirió Lily con una mueca de asco ante la cara entusiasmada de la rubia.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó a su vez Eleonor.

-Piensa. Si ha venido así a darnos esto significa que no es una fiesta corriente… le conozco. Si fuese una fiesta lo habría gritado a todo pulmón desde lo alto de la escalera y habría puesto pancartas por todo Hogwarts… Si lo ha hecho de una manera tan privada, es que trama algo… -Lily descubría sus sospechas con ojos achinados. De repente los abrió como platos-. ¡Quiere aprovecharse de nosotras! Seguro que estarán sus amigos pervertidos y nos harán cosas feas… -la cara de Lily reflejaba pánico de una manera extrañamente cómica.

-Ugh… ¡no pienso dejar que me toquen sin mi consentimiento! –exclamó Eleonor, reivindicativa-. Toma Aby, quémalo en cuanto puedas –Leo entregó el sobre abierto a la morena como si fuese un acto noble.

-Alumnos… ¡Alumnos! ¡Silencio! –pidió McGonagall con el conserje al lado-. Id pasando uno a uno y en orden, por favor.

La acumulación de gente se fue ordenando poco a poco.

-Bueno, yo vuelvo arriba. Hasta la tarde. –Aby se despidió y sus amigas le dijeron adiós agitando la mano.

Abygael llegó hasta la Sala Común y se apoyó en el alféizar de una ventana que daba a la parte frontal del castillo. Los alumnos salían por la verja que ponía límite a los jardines de Hogwarts y se encaminaban hacia Hogsmade. En todas las excursiones hacía lo mismo. Se preguntó cómo sería aquel pueblo para que a sus compañeros les gustase tanto ir. Tal vez sólo era el hecho de salir del colegio por unas horas.

-Así que es cierto que puede haber unos padres tan tiranos como para no dejar ir a su hija a Hogsmeade.

Se giró asustada y más tensa que nunca para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados. La boca se le quedó seca en unos segundos y la mente en blanco. Le ocurría en los momentos inesperados.

-Supongo que malinterpretaste mi invitación el otro día… verás, sólo quería agradecerte lo bien que te has portado conmigo, nada más –Lupin le estaba dejando una distancia considerable para poder salir corriendo si quería. No la agobiaba.

-Lo siento… fui desconsiderada –dijo lamentándose por su patético comportamiento-. Si puedo recompensarte… Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, Lupin –intentaba arreglarlo.

Lupin se quedó pensativo unos segundos. En realidad no tenía nada que cavilar, ya lo había planeado todo. Pero ya que le daba la oportunidad…

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme Lupin?

-¿E-entonces cómo…?

-Remus, sólo Remus. Y… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

-Ab…

-Abygael, ya lo sé –se adelantó él. Claro que lo sabía. Ella ya se había quedado muda. No había imaginado una situación como esa. Ni como la de su último encuentro.

-Y por último… -cómo le costaba lanzarse así-. Te doy veinte minutos para que te cambies el uniforme y te reúnas conmigo aquí mismo. ¿Hecho?

-¿Para q…?

-No hagas preguntas. Esta será mi forma de agradecerte todo. –se fue por el retrato de la pared despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Y como una estatua se quedó Aby sola en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…


	13. Y al fin (II)

-¿Ahora qué hago? –se preguntó en la habitación circular-. ¡Oh, Merlín! No puedo ir… no puedo… Ay… No me encuentro bien –dijo tragando saliva con esfuerzo-. Bueno, dijo que era para agradecerme todo. No puedo dejarle ahí tirado… pensará que soy una desagradecida. ¿Y por qué quiere que me cambie? No querrá… no, no… él no es como Potter o Black… ¿no? –tras soltar un chillido de frustración, sus ojos fueron directamente al baúl de Leo. Se acercó y lo abrió-. Oh… -un vestido blanco y una nota reposaban encima de toda la ropa de la pelirroja.

_Esperamos que esto te sirva de algo. ;)_

_Mucha suerte…!_

_Eleonor & Lily_

Era la letra de Lillian. Ellas lo sabían, seguro. Así que todo era una encerrona… sus amigas y sus fantasías.

Se quitó la ropa y se enfundó el vestido vaporoso de tela blanca. Tenía tirantes y se ceñía debajo del pecho con una cinta de tela también. Se calzó unas sandalias blancas que Eleonor había dejado al pie de la cama a propósito de la salida, pensó Aby. Se miró en el espejo y vio a una chica muy diferente de la que solía ver. Así que decidió comportarse como tal y dejarse llevar. Vio el brillo de labios de Eleonor en el lavabo y se puso un poco. Se peinó el flequillo con los dedos y así bajó a la Sala Común, con el corazón en un puño y pensando que de un momento a otro se desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro.

Remus estaba esperando de espaldas a la escalera, mirando por la ventana donde minutos antes estaba Aby. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta. Qué raro se veía. Se giró al oír llegar a la chica. La cara se le iluminó al contemplarla y sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo y viceversa. A Abygael le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Estás… guapísima. Acompáñame, por favor –pidió Remus ofreciendo su brazo.

Aby lo tomó con cautela y sintió su piel rozándole. Bajaron hasta más allá de la planta baja y se metieron por un pasadizo lleno de cuadros. Al fondo se pararon frente a uno de frutas. Él tocó levemente una pera que había en el lado izquierdo. A Abygael le pareció escuchar una risita aguda y la pera se convirtió en un pomo que Remus giró, abriendo una especie de puerta.

Vio con asombro la cocina de Hogwarts llena de mesas, utensilios, una enorme chimenea y elfos, muchos elfos que se quedaron mirando a los visitantes. Uno de ellos apareció portando una gran cesta de mimbre con un mantel de cuadros encima.

-Aquí tiene, señor –dijo el elfo con una reverencia, entregando el cargamento a Lupin.

-Gracias, magnífico –se giró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué…? –A Aby no le salían las palabras.

-Eran las cocinas de Hogwarts. ¿De dónde crees que sale la comida? –contestó Remus risueño. Aby se limitó a asentir- Este será nuestro secreto.

Por el piso superior, cruzaron una puerta semiescondida detrás de una estatua de un troll con capa corta y un sombrero muy parecido al Sombrero Seleccionador. A través de un corto túnel llegaron hasta la parte trasera del castillo. Caminaron a lo largo de la explanada verde hasta sentarse entre el lago y el bosque prohibido, bajo la sombra de un sauce. Los elfos habían preparado sándwiches, zumo y algo de fruta: todo un picnic.

-Espero que te guste; lo habría preparado yo mismo, pero no me dejaron… -explicó Remus-. Lo quieren hacer todo ellos.

-Vaya… entonces ¿es posible que sean ellos los que ordenan la Sala Común por las noches… bueno, y las habitaciones? -ante el asentimiento del chico, continuó- ¿Dumbledore les paga? ¿O también le consideran como a un amo?

-Creo que piensan que es su jefe. Los elfos son así. Esa es su vida, no conocen otra cosa. Pagarles sería como echarles a la calle o no valorar su trabajo. Pero al menos el director no les explota. Las grandes familias de "sangre pura" sí lo hacen. Son crueles.

Aby no comió mucho por educación y porque apenas tenía sitio en el estómago para algo tan insignificante como la comida. Ahora él estaba tirado en la hierba y con los ojos cerrados. Ella apenas se atrevía a moverse o a mirarle; aunque a veces los ojos se le desviaban sin querer.

Lupin no estaba para nada relajado. Estaba pensando a toda velocidad… era una idea arriesgada, pero quizá…

-¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade? –Aby le miró sin comprender.

-No puedo ir, no tengo el consentimiento.

-Para ir no se necesita la firma de los padres o del tutor. Ese es un detalle sin importancia. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-No sé si estaría bien… -Remus se incorporó.

-Olvídate de las reglas por un día.

Aby notó que la presión en sus sienes aumentaba con la idea de hacer algo que no estaba permitido. Pero hoy no era la misma chica, ¿no?

Abygael asintió. Recogieron y entraron al castillo por donde habían salido. Devolvieron la cesta a los elfos, que les ofrecieron pastas y té que los chicos rechazaron.

Subieron en dirección a la Casa de Gryffindor.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó ella.

-Voy a recoger una cosa. Algo imprescindible para que no nos vea ningún profesor o fantasma.

Abygael esperó en la Sala mientras Lupin subía y bajaba con un pergamino doblado en la mano en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ahora lo verás –Remus abrió el pergamino y Aby apreció las líneas curvas y rectas que lo llenaban. Parecía un plano y en la esquina inferior izquierda ponía: _Sala Común de Gryffindor_-. Es un mapa. ¿Ves estos dos pares de huellas aquí? –Remus apuntó con un dedo hacia la Sala Común-. Somos nosotros. Este pergamino muestra todo Hogwarts, o al menos todo lo que conocemos, todavía hay que perfeccionarlo. Entre este "todo" están algunos pasadizos secretos que conducen a Hogsmeade, por ejemplo –explicó Lupin. Aby observaba sorprendida y con admiración preguntándose de dónde había sacado el castaño tal artilugio. Remus se deleitó unos momentos con el asombro de su acompañante y siguió explicando-. También muestra a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, fantasmas incluidos; lo que nos servirá para saber dónde está el conserje o Peeves. Pero de esto ni una palabra, ¿eh?

-Uau… -sólo pudo expresar eso mientras asentía.

Fueron con cautela hasta el segundo piso, donde tuvieron que esconderse del fantasma de Hufflepuff, hasta la estatua de una bruja jorobada. Remus apretó un mecanismo a los pies de la figura y la joroba sobresalió de su encaje. El chico abrió una especie de compuerta en la espalda de la estatua.

-Tú primero –le ofreció a Abygael, que titubeó unos momentos antes de ayudarse de la mano de Remus para adentrarse por la joroba de la bruja. Lupin la siguió y cerró el hueco por donde habían entrado.

-_Lumos_ –y un haz de luz surgió de su varita indicando el camino de piedra, tan estrecho que tuvieron que ir uno delante del otro: Remus delante, guiando a Aby, sin varita, que le seguía cogida de la mano y algo asustada.

Ascendieron por unas cortas escaleras de metal y salieron por una trampilla de madera a una especie de almacén.

-Este es el sótano de Honey Dukes. Saldremos sin ser vistos porque siempre hay bastante gente, pero intenta no hacer ruido. –Aby asintió.

Se pararon a escuchar el bullicio de la tienda detrás de la puerta de madera y se aseguraron de no escuchar la voz del dueño cerca. Remus abrió un poco para vigilar y, después de unos segundos, pidió la mano a Aby para que le siguiese. Una vez dentro de la tienda se confundieron entre la gente y ella se quedó embobada mirando la gran cantidad de chucherías y dulces de colores hasta que salieron a la calle.

-No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? –preguntó Lupin. Aby negó mientras miraba los edificios y las tiendas con asombro-. ¿Nunca habías estado aquí? Es como el callejón Diagon… pero más luminoso. –dijo él riendo.

-Tampoco he ido al callejón Diagon –Aby estaba distraída mirando plumas larguísimas y elegantes.

-¿Entonces cómo compras el material para el colegio?

-Va mi madre –contestó ella mirando esta vez unas túnicas al otro lado de la calle.

Pasaron la tarde mirando tiendas y paseando por Hogsmeade. Abygael jamás había visto tantas cosas de golpe. De hecho era la primera vez que salía "de paseo". A eso de las seis y media tuvieron que volver a la tienda de golosinas para estar en el castillo antes que sus compañeros. Se volvieron a colar en el almacén sin mucho esfuerzo. Salieron al pasillo de la estatua de la bruja jorobada cuando se estaba poniendo el Sol.

-¿Vendrías conmigo a un último sitio antes de volver a la Sala Común? –pidió Remus mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro. Después de lo que has hecho por mí hoy… -decía Aby mientras se ponían en camino-. Muchas gracias, Remus. Podrías haberte ganado un castigo por llevarme al pueblo.

-No podía dejar que alguien se quedase sin ver Hogsmeade solo por un capricho de sus padres.

Subieron unos cuantos pisos hasta lo alto de la torre oeste. Aby podía ver los alrededores del castillo, el lago y el bosque prohibido cuando el sol se iba a dormir tiñendo de rojo el horizonte. Ya se veían las primeras estrellas.

-Es precioso, Remus. –dijo Abygael contenta y sonriendo.

Lupin no podía dejar de mirarla. Ahí con su vestido blanco, parecía envuelta en la luz del ocaso como una aparición. Y estaba tan cerca… podía sentir cómo el corazón le latía intensamente en la garganta.

-Abygael –medio susurró el chico, llamando la atención de ella-. La verdad es que… no sólo quería agradecerte… -no podía apartar los ojos de los de la chica-. Aby… -dijo Remus acercándose en la semioscuridad.

Abygael no podía hablar. Temblaba, y no de frío precisamente. Tenía la mente en blanco y un calor que había subido desde su estómago se instalaba ahora en sus mejillas.

-Me gustas mucho…

Remus se acercó tanto a ella que a Aby se le hizo la imagen borrosa y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sentía su cara cerca y su respiración rozándole la piel.

Primero le acarició la nariz con la suya y después los labios de Remus rozaron los de Abygael suavemente, hasta posarse sobre ellos con temor a que la chica se apartase. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó quieta mientras flotaba en una luz anaranjada, sin oír el ruido de los alumnos entrando en Hogwarts, ni los búhos, ni las lechuzas, sin sentir la brisa nocturna; sólo al chico que daba su primer beso, tan cálido…


	14. El comienzo

**Capítulo 12: … el comienzo**

Cuando abrió los ojos la vio a ella con los suyos aún cerrados. No podía creer que no saliese corriendo. ¡Él era un hombre lobo! ¡Tendría que temerle más que a nada! Y más cuando había estado a punto de acabar con su vida… ¡era un monstruo! Pero ella estaba allí, no había huido. Ahora le miraba y, aunque la oscuridad era casi absoluta, la poca luz del sol ya inexistente le permitió verle el rubor en las mejillas. Ella puso la mano sobre la que él le había dejado cerca de la boca, la acarició y la apartó poco a poco, pero no la soltó. Entonces una perla brillante recorrió el pómulo de la chica hasta la barbilla y a él le inundó el pánico.

-Lo siento… -dijo Aby con voz ahogada. Remus se dio cuenta de que temblaba y de que apenas tenía fuerzas para apretarle la mano-. No puedo…

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, Abygael Saphrax soltó la mano de Remus Lupin, que la miraba con la duda y el temor reflejados en los ojos. Aby jamás había sido capaz de leer en una mirada, pero aquellos ojos suyos, incluso en la oscuridad, eran ahora como un libro abierto. Un libro que Abygael tenía que cerrar para siempre. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí ganando velocidad hasta bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Entró en la Sala Común y no había más que algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores, los de la excursión todavía no habían subido. Llegó a la habitación con un sudor frío pegado a la piel. Se despojó del vestido y las sandalias y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras el agua le mojaba la cara, lágrimas saladas se unían a las gotas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Eleonor y Lily no tardaron en llegar y cuando intentaron sonsacar a Abygael lo que había hecho en todo el día, no lograron que articulase una sola palabra. La morena cerró las cortinas de su cama y se tumbó dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela.

La semana escasa que quedaba por delante hasta la llegada del verano, Aby se la pasó en la habitación, casi sin comer, excepto cuando Lily y Leo le traían alguna fruta o pastel del Comedor.

* * *

Remus estaba histérico y sólo habló del tema con James, el más discreto de sus amigos. Por más que el de gafas intentase calmar a su amigo, dar una explicación más lógica que el miedo irracional a los licántropos, o barajar la posibilidad de que Abygael era una ignorante y una estúpida al dejar marchar a un chico como aquel, Lupin acababa llorando desconsolado y repitiendo que había sido un idiota al creer que un chico como él podría llevar una vida normal y conseguir que alguien _"_tan fantástica como Aby_"_ le hiciese caso.

Nada funcionaba, a duras penas Sirius y James conseguían hacer bajar a Remus a comer, y, cuando lo hacían, Janey y Evans intentaban hablar con él. Pero Lupin parecía un fantasma más del castillo. Apenas dormía o comía y ya nada tenía sentido para él.

* * *

La hora de partir se acercaba y Eleonor tenía todas sus cosas desparramadas por el suelo, mientras Abygael ya hacía un día que estaba preparada y Lillian estaba ultimando unos detalles.

-¡No lo encuentro! –gritó Leo desde el suelo, mirando por quinta vez debajo de la cama.

-¿El qué? –preguntó cansada Lily, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¡Mi jersey! ¡Mi jersey azul! Me lo regaló mi padre…

_¿Iba a estar debajo de la cama?_

-Espera… -Lily se arrodilló sobre su baúl y sacó enseguida un jersey azul doblado-. Ya sabía yo que esto no encajaba aquí…

-Uf… menos mal que tú lo guardas todo… -dijo la rubia con alivio y cogiendo la preciada prenda.

Lily se sentó en la cama de Abygael, junto a ella.

-Aby… no me gustaría irme a mi casa este verano pensando que tú estás mal –Lily miró a la morena esperando respuesta infructuosamente-. Mira, si no me quieres decir qué ha ocurrido, está bien. Pero no quiero que estés enfadada con nosotras.

-No lo estoy. No tiene que ver con vosotras -_al menos no directamente_, pensó Aby-. Así que no te preocupes, ¿vale? –dijo sonriendo a la pelirroja para tranquilizarla. Lillian sonrió a su vez, ya contenta, igual que Leo desde su baúl.

* * *

El tren cogía velocidad a medida que se alejaba de Hogwarts, y Abygael lo observaba por última vez antes de volver a las afueras de Londres.

-Lily dijo que llegaríamos a la estación por la tarde… y que vendría más o menos cuando pasase el carrito de las golosinas. Qué guay, ¡yo quiero probarlas! Nunca había ido en un tren así, es magnífico… -Eleonor miraba todos los rincones del compartimiento donde sólo estaban ella y Aby-. Después podemos echar un vistazo a lo largo del tren, ¿no?

-Todos los vagones son iguales a este… -respondió Abygael sin muchas ganas de caminar.

Casi no tenía fuerzas y cuando se miró al espejo antes de salir, vio unas ojeras marcadas en medio de una cara pálida.

-Jo… por cierto, hace tiempo que no dibujas… ¿Probaste ya el juego de pinturas que te regalé?

La verdad es que hacía meses que Abygael no trazaba una línea a carboncillo… Y mucho menos había tocado las pinturas de Eleonor.

-No, las guardo para alguna ocasión especial –mintió la morena.

-Bien, bien. Pero prométeme que me enseñarás el primer dibujo que hagas con ellas.

-Vale, como quieras –dijo Aby pensando que jamás volvería a dibujar. Miraba por la ventana y veía las montañas, los ríos; el paisaje pasaba rápido y difuminado ante sus ojos.

* * *

-Aby… Abygael… -Aby abrió los ojos pesadamente y notó las extremidades cansadas y pesadas. También notó una punzada de dolor en el cuello que la acabó de despertar; se había quedado dormida.

-Vamos, ya estamos llegando, cámbiate de ropa –dijo Lily a su lado.

Abygael cogió la ropa de la red donde descansaban los baúles, encima de sus cabezas. Una falda recta, gris por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y una americana gris, igual que la falda, hicieron abrir la boca de asombro a Eleonor y a la pelirroja.

-Pareces una abogada muggle –dijo Lily.

-¡Qué elegante! –exclamó Eleonor mirando desde los zapatos negros hasta el pelo que Aby intentaba peinar.

-Sólo falla el pelo… -dijo la morena disgustada… eso se lo harían pagar…

El tren paró y los alumnos empezaron a bajar y a abrazar a sus familias. Las tres chicas bajaron, atravesaron la pared de piedra y salieron entre los andenes nueve y diez de la estación de King's Cross de Londres. Leo y Lily fueron con sus respectivos parientes, presentándoles a sus dos nuevas amigas. La señora Evans estaba especialmente emocionada de conocer a su nueva inquilina por una semana y a la otra… que parecía bastante seria con ese traje de mujer de negocios.

-A mí me esperan en las escaleras –empezó para despedirse Aby.

-¡Pues te acompañamos! –solucionó Leo.

-No hace falta. Hasta septiembre… -se despidió Abygael ya marchándose sin dar tiempo a sus amigas a abrazarla.

-Jo… escribe, ¡¿eh?! –gritó Eleonor por encima del ruido de la estación. Pero Aby pareció no oírlo.

Las dos amigas vieron, junto con Remus Lupin, que acababa de atravesar el muro, cómo Abygael se reunía con otro hombre trajeado y con gorra de chófer. Este le cogió el baúl y esperó a que Aby caminase delante de él en dirección al exterior para seguirla.


End file.
